Distance
by mysteryrogue29
Summary: Remy and Rogue have been friends since 7th grade and never knew they were both in love with each other. Why can't Rogue just give in?
1. Chapter 1

"Goodmornin gorgeous."

"Don't you have anyone else to harass this mornin Cajun?"

"You call it harassment, others call it charm."

"Well, go charm the pants off someone else then."

"No one was talkin about takin any pants off, but if you're offerin..."

"Oh mah gawd."

"Someone is a lil fiesty dis mornin non?"

"Ah just didn't get alot of sleep last night."

"Yeah, I coulda guessed. You barely put on the black goth makeup today. I don't even get why you wear dat stuff, but you're beautiful whatever you wear."

I blushed, "Oh hush. Stop teasin meh."

"I ain't teasin you cherie."

I'm used to Remy being this ridiculous flirt and I usually just ignore it but it didn't mean my knees stayed solid when he spoke. "Don't you have somewhere to be? Like away from me?"

"Can't I say hi to my best friend? Jeez... So what you readin?"

I was in my favorite spot, quietly reading my latest book before class started but Remy was kind of a welcome inturruption. "Just somethang for English class."

"Suprised its ain't Sylvia Plath or somet'in."

"You don't even like to read so you're opinion doesn't matter." I stuck my tongue out at him in a childish manner.

"I do too like to read. I just don't read morbid stuff like you do to make a point."

"Stephen King isn't morbid and Ah like him. What are you talkin about 'make a point'?"

"You read stuff like dat and wear black makeup because you're afraid of people. But trust me, if dey got to know you dey still probably wouldn't like you anyway," he joked.

"Hilarious."

"Speakin of English..."

"No, I am not helpin you with your report."

"Please?"

"You just insulted me and now you want meh to help you on a three page report that is due _tomorrow_ and that you haven't even started?"

"I just need an idea."

"Oh my gosh. You're silly."

"And speaking' of silly..."

"What am I? Your jumpin off point? Without me you'd have nothin else to say?"

"Now who is teasin? Okay but seriously... wanna know a rumor I heard?"

"Not really." Like I care to know about the complexities of New Orleans gossip rings.

"You know Belladonna Bourdreaux?"

"Peppy cheerleader?"

"Yeah, I heard dat she likes me."

"You?"

"Yes, why is dat hard to believe?"

"Nothing, just that she is a preppy blonde cheerleader and you're... you." Remy wasn't a loner like me but he wasn't exactly the high school stud either. Everyone liked him and wanted to be with him whether it was out on a date or invited to the party of the year but Remy was a mystery that only I seemed to understand and everyone else jsut wished they did."

"Well, I was plannin on asking her to the dance thats in a few weeks."

"Good for you."

"You don't care?"

"Why would Ah care? Ah mean you like her right?"

"I don't know. Maybe. She's hot."

"As if thats the only thing that matters..."

"I just wanted your opinion on de whole t'ing."

"Ah think its great Remy. I hope you guys have fun. Ya'll seem like a cute couple." I _was_ bein honest. Bella and him would make a pretty couple, that annoyingly perfect couple that everyone gagged at. Do I think they would have anythang, anythang at all to talk about, no. But hey what do I know? All I do know is that I'm secretly in love with Remy. Okay maybe not in looooove but I have had a crush on him since I met him in seventh grade when I moved to Louisiana, but because of my "condition" I gave up on the white picket fence dream. I'm brutally honest even with myself. I know that me and Remy can't happen. He is this flirty, suave cool kid and I'm the weird goth girl. I don't even think the universe planned for us to meet. Remy could have been the star quarter back and I would have just been a distant, nameless figure in his life. But instead he is my best friend and I wouldn't give that up for the world but I keep my distance.

"Are you going to de dance?"

"Why are you even askin such a dumb question?"

"You could go. It'd be fun. We could go," he offered.

"Ah don't want to wear a fancy dress and bump someone on the dance floor into a coma." Remy knew about my skin. An evil curse that will never reliquish its hold on me. Remy had a few secrets of his own too

"You're a drama queen."

"No, Ah'm not. Its the truth! You know it is!"

"I just t'ink it'd be good for you to get out of your shell every once in a while."

"You might not even go to the dance, you haven't even asked the girl yet!"

"Oh she'll say yes."

"Really? You're sooo sure?"

"I'm Remy Lebeau mi cherie." He winked and went about his mission.

xxxx

What is it about a friend with a boyfriend or girlfriend that makes them completely disappear? I thought it was just a dance but Remy and Belladonna have been going out on dates for the past week. They have only been going out a week, ONE WEEK, and they are already a 'we'! Its like, calm the freak down. Its not that I'm jealous of Remy having a girlfriend cuz I'm not. I'm happy for him, but the point is that its annoying. They are conjoined at the hip! I barely even see him anymore. Today he has decided to grace me with his presence.

"Hey," he simple says.

"Ah'm sorry, who are you?"

"Hah, very funny."

"Seriously, where you been boy?"

"I'm really hittin it off with Bella and her friends. Dey are actually really cool, you'd like 'em." I could see Remy beaming, he was in his element. Its where he belonged.

"Yeah lahke you want that to happen..."

"What do you mean?"

"You never hang out with me 'round lunch or after school... nothin. Which is fine. I don't care if you're busy but its the fact that you're like: 'Oh yeah I'm hangin wit Belladonna today at lunch.' As if you don't want me around." I don't get why this relationship is hurtin me. Usually our romantic lives are seperate than our friendship for some reason. Mostly his relationships but still, we just weren't those kind of friends to gush. Now Remy is gushing.

"I didn't mean to keep t'ings seperate. I just figured you wouldn't want to get to know her... I don't know..."

"As if I hate every cheerleader on the planet?"

"Kinda."

"You're an idiot."

"Well, jeez I'm sorry! I'd actually like you and Bella to be cool."

"Don't... don't just do this cuz you think you hurt mah feelins or somethin."

"I'm not. You know I don't care about your feelings."

"Do you have to joke about everything?"

"Its the only way to lighten your mood."

"Its not a 'mood'. You know what Remy? Just forget it okay? Go back to your pretty lil girlfriend and leave me alone since that seems so easy for you."

The next day after school I gathered my books from my locker in some lame belief that I would actually do my homework tonight. I was tired and a hopeless procrastinator, not as bad as Remy mind you. I slammed the locker door when Belladonna's face was suprising me. I have never seen her up close before. She was really... beautiful. Her straight blonde hair was cut at her shoulders in a perfect bob which was taboo for a southern belle. She should have her hair big. The bigger the hair the closer to heaven, is a common sayin 'round here. She smiled with flawless teeth and pink glossy lips. I remember in seventh grade when she had braces. She obviously left her awkward days behind her.

"Hey, Anna right?"

"...yeah." You know who Ah am.

"I just wanted to say hi."

"Hi."

"I'm Belladonna. You're Remy's friend or somet'in right?"

"Or _somethang_."

"I mean, I know ya'll are friends... I don't- Okay dis is startin out all wrong. I'm just kinda nervous comin up to you."

"Okay..." Yeah, I'm the scary goth girl. You're the one that came up to me sugah.

"I have seen you two around. You seem really close."

"We are." This was so... weird. Can this just stop already? "He's my best friend," I stated.

"Well, you know Remy an' I have been going out for the past week an' I just... I really like Remy an' I just want you to know dat. I have known him forever and our dads kinda hate each other but I've always thought he was cute yah know?" Her Cajun accent was thick, mirroring Remy's own tongue as she continued, "I wanted to make sure not'in was going on between you two. I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

"No, me and Remy? Hah, uh yeah no of course not. We aren't lahke that... We're just real good friends."

"Dats good, dats good. I'm glad cuz like I said I really like him and I'd like to get to know you, bein his best friend an' all."

"Did Remy put you up to this?"

"Well, he just said dat you two have been driftin lately and wanted to make t'ings right. So I wanted to put in the effort to be friends with you." Crap. She is nice. Like really nice. I wanted to hate her and her stupid pom poms but damn she is nice. Can I hate her for being nice?

"We don't have to be friends," I say 'cause I have to shut the door with everyone. Remy was the only one to sneak his way past my defenses.

"I want us to be friends. Come on give me a chance, cuz I know I'm never gon get anywhere wit Remy without you on my side."

Is this was this was about? Getting on Remy's good side? "He'll be fine without my blessin."

"But I won't. Come on! The dance is this Saturday and I still need to pick out a dress. A bunch of my friends already went shoppin and I missed out on going but I'd like to go wit you cuz I t'ink you'd be brutally honest with me."

"I don't think so..." I don't think you could handle me bein honest.

"I know you ain't going to the dance but maybe if you find the right dress-"

"Ah'm not going to the dance."

"Well, then... I just thought it'd be a fun t'ing to do..."

Damn it. "You know what? Sure, that sounds good. Dresses and stuff."

"Really? This isn't some pity gesture you know."

"Remy likes you so I'm sure I will too. But what I think doesn't matter. You shouldn't worry 'bout that."

"It is important. I want to be a part of Remy's life and you're a huge part of that."

"Yeah, well..."

"How 'bout right now?"

"Right now?"

"Yeah! We can go to dat mall just outside of town... the really nice one. The dance _is_ on Saturday and its already Wednesday!" Ugh, she was excited...

"Okay, yeah sure... lets go." What is wrong with me? I like Remy... more than a friend... and here I am taking his girlfriend dress shopping for their amazing night together. I'm such an idiot.

...

We go to the 'really nice' mall out of town and it is really nice. Did I mention that Belladonna is like royalty around here? And so is Remy. That's why their fathers don't take kindly to one another. They are still feudin over somethin that happened centuries ago, so long ago that it doesn't even matter what it was but they can still hold a grudge.

Besides their ridiculous feud, they are disgustingly rich. Which is why Bella can afford to go to the outskirts of town to the fancy mall because she can actually afford things here. Oh and we drove here in her pink volkswagon bug. Pink. Okay, Ah'm gonna stop bein so judgemental. Remy likes her and Remy has good sense of character. Well... not his own character but he knows when someone is bullshitin him.

"What do you think about dis one?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes, be honest Anna."

"The ruching makes you look fat. Its not just you though, it'd probably make anyone look fat when they ain't really."

"Probably wouldn't make you fat. You're so tiny!"

"I'm not that skinny..." Sure I'm a size three, size two on a good day, but if I'm so skinny why do I have this ass that refuses to listen to me?

"You should try some on. You might find one you like."

"Ah don't really have the money to spend on a brand new dress for a dance Ah ain't going to."

"Oh just pretend for me?"

"That lil smile might work for Remy but it won't work on me hun."

"Sure it will... OH PLEASEEEEEEE..." She started singing, "PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEEEEASE!" Did I mention she was tone deaf? She may be a pretty thang to look at but not to listen to thats for sure.

Everyone in the store was staring at us so I finally caved, "OKAY! Okay... just shut up." I grabbed a random dress from the leftover rack that the store clerks hadn't put away yet. I went in the dressing room and stripped down. I put the dress on and gasped in the mirror when I saw myself. The dress fit like a glove, a silky black gown with a sweet heart neckline. My bare shoulders... I was so pale, after years of hiding in sweaters even when it was ninety degrees out... and now I am in this sexy dress... I could just die.

"Well, how does yours look? I t'ink I like dis red one, come out and see."

"Okay..."

"OH MY GAWD! You look A-mazing! Seriously! You HAVE to buy dat dress."

"I just put it on for fun."

"Oh hey, you got a lil-"

I freaked as she got closer, "Get away from me! What are you doing?"

"Woah, calm down! There was just a little lint on your dress, I was gonna pick it off. Whats the matter with you?"

I could feel myself getting beet red, so I quickly changed into my normal (less revealing) clothes. I exited out of the dressing room where Bella was standing in complete confusion. "I..." I tried to explain, "I'm sorry. I got scared for a sec."

"Scared? Of what! I was just gonna-"

"I know, I just... I have this skin condition. Its not contagious or anythang but if you touch mah skin bad things will happen."

"I thought you said it wasn't contagious."

"Its not! You will just feel weird after. I don't know... its hard to explain."

"I wasn't gonna touch your skin."

"I know."

"Does Remy know?"

"Yeah."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize, I'm the weirdo."

"You're not dat weird. Actually, scratch dat... you're a freak for looking so damn good in dat dress. Ah'm gonna buy it for you."

"No, really... don't do that. Ah'm not gonna wear it."

"Well, maybe de occasion will arise in the future. Its not that big of a deal." One hundred and something dollars too much of a big deal.

"Belladonna, seriously-"

"Seriously, I had fun today hangin out wit you and I want to buy my new friend a dress so get over it."

"This is too much."

"You just have to buy me a pretzel, de gooey cinnamon ones when we leave here and head to de food court. I can eat that now that I have tried on dresses... I love my red one, do you agree?"

"It looks gorgeous."

Her eyes narrowed, "Honest?"

"Yeah, honest."

It was fun. The goth girl and and the cheerleader...

* * *

><p>Mysteryrogue:<p>

1. So Rogue is very anti human but I love to see her grow but she is making new friends in a Belladonna. Haha no curve balls yet, they are genuine.

2. This is just a lil story I had in mind when I got inspired by a scene from a tv show that is going to come into play not the nxt chap but the one after. I have also been inspired by Kate Voegele's music and Christina Perri. The songs about heart break... if you want me to tell you which songs inspire which chapters I will :) this one was Distance by Christina Perri. Her voice is so haunting.

3. Try to update as much as I can, so stick with me! :)

4. My last story was mostly about Romy but I missed playing with the other X-men relationships so I couldn't keep from writing! The other X-men will come later, all the faves. But as always, a Romy true and true.

5. To all my faithful fans, thanks for reading. To those newbies, enjoy! Review, review, review! Please! I love the feedback! :D


	2. Chapter 2

"So... you and Bella had fun tonight."

"Is that a question or a statement?"

"A statement. She called me a lil while ago."

"Remy, what are you doing?"

"What am I doin right now or what am I doing in your room?"

"What are you doing _here_. Why are you sneakin in my window?"

"I always sneak in through your window."

"Yeah, but... not since Bella."

"What does dat even mean?"

Ugh, you know what it means... "What are you doing here? Seriously."

"Honestly... I want to see de dress."

"Oh my gosh. You're a weirdo."

"I heard it was nice."

I changed the subject, "Belladonna almost touched me today."

"What?"

"I told her about my...'condition'."

"You're kiddin me."

"Nope."

"Anna- _reserved skeptical of all human life Anna_- told Belladonna her secret the first day you guys hang out."

"I have known her since seventh grade dufus."

"Yeah but ya'll never spoke a single word to each other until today."

"_You_ barely started talking to her a week ago."

"I have talked to her before."

"Oh yeah? When?"

"BESIDES THE POINT. What happened? Belladonna didn't even mention it."

"The point is that she _almost_ did and I freaked out so I had to explain mahself."

"And _she_ didn't freak?"

"You didn't freak."

"Yeah, but I'm a suave kinda guy."

"Oh psh. Well, maybe she was just calm about it to get in my good graces."

"No, she must really care."

"Right..." Remy was right, I am skeptical. I was still weary of her dating my best friend and I have every right to be.

"Do you mind if I stay here a bit? My brother is back home from college."

"It can't be vacation? School just started lahke a week ago."

"Exactly. Him and my dad are going at it and I'd rather not intervene."

"Sure you can hang for a bit." We ended up falling asleep.

xxxx

It was the night of the dance and I was getting into a limo. Confused? Yeah me too. Somehow I am going to the homecoming dance with Remy and Bella and in some crazy turn of events... I have a date of mah own.

Let me explain...

Two days ago someone spilled their plate of spaghetti on me as I was making my way through the cafeteria. But it wasn't just anybody.

_"Anna? Anna Darkholme..?"_

_"Well, at least you know my name after spillin this crap all over me. Ah expect a full blown apology."_

_"Anna, its me! Cody."_

_"Cody... Cody. Cody ROBBINS? What are you doin in Louisianna?"_

_"Ah could ask you the same question missy!"_

_"I've been livin here for years. Ever since seventh grade." Oh mah gawd. I can't believe this is happenin! I haven't seen Cody in so long and I instantly think of Mississippi, how I have been there in ages. Cody and I had our first kiss, a innocent peck on the jungle gym at recess when we were in 6th grade. Then I moved here. So many months passed and I have a new life. I'm sixteen now, a junior in highschool, and somehow seein Cody again brings me right back to that jungle gym._

_"I was wonderin where you went."_

_"Well, I've been here."_

_"All this time... this is crazy."_

_"What about you? What could have possibly taken you away from Mississippi?"_

_"Just some family issues... I'm stayin here with a cousin of mine."_

_"Yeah, 'family issues' is what brought me here too. Its so good to see you. Its like Mississipi is right here next to me. I miss it sometimes."_

_"Trust me, I'm already homesick. But seein you here makes me feel a little better. Sorry about the spaghetti."_

_"You're just lucky I only have one more class after this."_

_"I'll make it up to you."_

_"Well, why don't you go get some more food, try not to spill it on me and maybe we can have a decent conversation."_

_"Sounds like a plan."_

_..._

_"Rogue, I was just comin to join you for lunch." Bella sat down next to me with her elbows on the table and her chin resting on her knuckles, "And who's this?"_

_"A friend of mine."_

_"A friend?"_

_"Yes, I have friends. Belladonna this is Cody an old friend from Mississippi."_

_"Nice to meet you," Cody answered._

_"Well Cody you have come just in time. The dance is this Saturday and Anna here needs a date."_

_Did she just say that? "I- I don't need a date."_

_"A date for what?" Remy said as he joined our table._

_"Actually, that sounds like a lot of fun."_

_"Really! Thats great! Oh my gosh I am so excited!" Bella squeeled._

_"What sounds like a lot of fun?" Remy asked eager to be in the loop._

_"Cody here is gonna be Anna's date to de dance! We can all go together! Dis is fantastic!"_

_"No, Cody... You... I don't even want to go to the dance!"_

_"Yeah, she does. She even has a dress already," Belladonna spoke for me. Okay, I can hate her now._

_"I am not some pity date! Okay? Just leave me alone!"_

_Cody chased after me as I stormed out of the cafeteria, "Hey! Anna! Stop!"_

_"I'm sorry I freaked out for a second."_

_"Yeah... for the record I don't think she was taking pity on you or nothin. I think she just really wants to go to this dance."_

_"Its probably because she is gonna be prom queen or something."_

_"Isn't prom at the end of the school year? Its december."_

_"I don't know what dance it is! Its Winter Formal or Homecoming, I don't know and I don't care about this stupid dance!"_

_"As if going with me would be so horrible?"_

_"No... its not you..."_

_"Then lets go. It might be fun."_

... So thats how I got to this place in time. I'm in the black dress and I feel ridiculous. I'm wearing matching black gloves and a shawl to protect my skin. It felt silly but everytime Cody looks at me everything else goes away. He is the only person that has ever kept my mind from thinkin about Remy. So what if I'm holdin on to an old memory of what we could have been, Cody is here and I finally feel normal. My whole life is a giant torture device, if I could only have this one night...

The music was loud and as the hours crept by the music got slower and slower... Cody and I were dancing.

"Anna, would you like to go out with me? On a date?"

"What do you think this is?"

"A real date."

"Yeah, maybe."

"You know, the last thing I remember is us kissin on that jungle gym and the next day you disappeared."

"I just moved."

"Without a goodbye?" I remember our first kiss, as his lifeless body fell to the ground... I was quiet as I waited patiently for him to open his eyes. My mom came then somehow knowing what happened. She took me away but not before I saw Cody lift himself up with no recollection as to what happened. To him it was just a kiss, to me a nightmare.

"We were just kids."

"Yeah... Anna... you think I could..." His face leaned in, our lips so close... when Remy snapped us back into reality. He ripped us apart and punched Cody right smack in the jaw.

* * *

><p>Mysteryrogue: So its been a while... I'm SORRY! So much has been going on I barely have time to write! But here is the next chapter, what'd you think?<p>

This chapter wasn't inspired by a song, but the next one is. Lots of drama haha. Well hope you liked!

Special shout out to curly pink girl and cheferica222 for reviewing my other story I Don't Like Sleeping Alone.


	3. Chapter 3

"GET OUT!"

"Anna! Shhhh, your mom might hear us!"

"I DON'T CARE!"

"I know you're mad at me."

"I'm not just mad Remy LeBeau, I am furious. What is wrong with you?"

"I'm sorry I punched Cody... okay actually I'm not sorry, he was about to kiss you!"

"So what!"

"You're the one dat didn't want to go to dis dance in the first place in fear dat you might bump into someone and knock dem unconscious! But you're gonna let him kiss you? You're being stupid! I did de right thing."

"I just... can't I have one normal night? A _real_ first kiss... a real relationship with someone..."

"You will have dat someday, but not now and not with him."

I began to cry. I have always known that I would never be normal, never be kissed... but when it was so close I stupidly thought I had a chance. A slim hope that I was just another girl. When Remy said someday... it really sunk in. Someday meant never. Cody coming back into my life made me forget about reality but Remy reminded me before things got too... involved. He is right. He did the right thing, protectin me when I can't even protect myself. I'm not going to be the victim anymore. I just have to live with this, its what I'm always gonna be.

"I know what will cheer you up."

"And whats that?" I sighed.

"We should go snag some swag."

"You ditched me on the last mission 'cause of Bella. What is it this time that is so important?"

"The museum has an interestin new gallery. A piece of 'evidence' that was stolen from us a long time ago. Its a paintin, a mighty fine one at that."

"And the security?"

"Manageable, for us."

"Fine, but I'm drivin this time."

Remy and I do this from time tah time. We go to a car dealership and steal the most expensive sports car to take it for a spin. We're so good that no one gets caught and we get a little adrenaline rush. Other times its Thieves Guild business but that doesn't mean it isn't just as much fun. Remy was the cat burglar and I was the muscle. Well, I mostly touched anyone who got in our way which helped breezing through security. We made these code names and everything. He was Gambit and I was Rogue.

xxxx

I knew I would have to explain myself to Cody, apologize for Remy punching and promise that even though it meant nothing I couldn't be in a relationship with him. The next morning I saw him by my locker before school started and didn't expect my mouth to get dry. I forget everything I was supposed to say because I wasn't that cruel person. I was goin to explain to him something that would never make sense. But I had to do it anyway.

Somehow it wasn't as hard as I thought it would be. I think we both realized that we weren't in a movie. That we couldn't find each other after so much time and run off into the sunset together happily ever after. Maybe he could sense that I really did have feelins for Rem and thought it'd be easier to let me go. Whatever it was we stayed somewhat friends for the next few months. We smiled at each other when our eyes met in the hallways and sometimes he would even eat lunch with Bella, Remy and I. But we never talked much until May. A month before the end of junior year something crazy happened. The whole day was like... how can I describe it? Choppy? Like nothin made sense.

Bella drove me to school but when we got there she remembered that she left her essay at home. She dropped me off and said she'd see me in our second period class. I was at my locker grabbing my books just as the bell rang. I looked over for some reason, or no reason at all, and saw a kid at the locker a few rows down. He pulled out a gun and looked around to see if anyone saw him.

Our eyes crossed paths briefly before I noticed who his true target was, a girl in the locker on the row below mine. She was a cheerleader, one of Bella's friends. We have hung out a few times and she was always nice to me. Some of the other girls looked at me skeptically but she would always smile and its so sad that I can't even remember her name. The shot fired and I dove to push her out of the way. My eyes were sealed as I protected the girl with my body hitting the floor. More shots fired. Screams. Stampede. And suddenly I was all alone in the hallway. The girl below me was dead. My leg was bleeding profusely. The kid was still in the hallway. He stared at me, then at the gun somehow not knowing what he did. In the confusion, he shot himself.

I heard more gun shots and I left the cheerleaders body as I limped over to the library a few feet away. The lights went off and I hid behind a shelf of books. I knew my leg was bad. I didn't look at. I just waited. I wasn't shocked. I knew I was bleeding. A lot. And I knew I needed to get to a hospital. But I could just picture some SWAT team outside ready to shoot anyone who leaves the building. Not to mention that if I actually got to a hospital I'd hurt anyone who touched me. So I just figured I was gonna die here in this library.

A hour passed by when I heard the door to the front of the library creak open. There were two shooters I knew that. But what did they want with me, shit.

A whisper, "Rogue..."

My heart sank, it was Remy. "Rem..."

He heard my voice and ran over. Hugging me he said, "I thought I lost yah."

"How did you know where I was?"

"Bella told me you were heading to your locker when she dropped you off and when I got there you're locker was still open. I thought you might be here. Just a guess."

"You were outside?"

"Yeah, de police are out dere evacuating secure areas. I was in a counselor meetin and met up wit Bella outside."

"How did you get back in?"

"When she said you were probably still in de school I had to come find you."

"Remy... I'm really hurt."

"You were shot?" He spoke calmly even though the vein in his neck trembled.

"Yeah that psycho shot me in the leg."

"Why aren't you puttin pressure on it or somet'in!" He took off his red flannel shirt and tore off one of the sleeves. He wrapped the material around my calf, "We're gonna get you outta here."

"No I can't."

"I'll carry you."

"No its not that... There is a shooter out there."

"They already identified that kid. His name was Kevin Sydney." The name didn't sound familiar.

"No there was another one. Kevin is dead. He shot himself. He's right outside in the hall."

"We need to get you out of here."

"I can't Remy, the guns-"

"We both have these amazin powers-"

"That aren't a match for a gun Remy."

"So we're just gonna sit here. You're gonna lose all the blood in your body and die. And I am supposed tah just sit here?"

"I can't go to a hospital, if anyone touches me..."

"Oh... right."

We sat in silence for a while. Until I decided it was time to say my goodbyes. "Hey Remy?"

"Yeah?"

"You know...I've always..." I laughed a moment and I knew Remy was lookin at me like I was some kind of crazy person. "I've always loved you."

"I love you too."

"No, like... I'm in love with you. Since we met... I was new and you knew I didn't have any friends. You offered to eat lunch with me and I fell in love with you."

"Why are you tellin me dis?"

"Because I think I'm gonna die. And I thought you should know."

"You're an idiot."

Sarcastically, "Thank you..." I knew he wouldn't say it back but to call me an idiot?

"No I mean... Why are you tellin me dis NOW? Why didn't you tell me dis a long time ago..."

"Because I knew we couldn't work out." Why am I sayin this now? Maybe I have lost too much blood...

"And now you're tellin me because...?"

"Because I'm dyin'."

"You should have told me dis a long time ago."

"Whats the difference?"

"You're honestly going to sit dere and pretend you have no idea what I'm talkin about?"

"Maybe because I don't know what you're talkin about."

"And thats why you're an idiot."

"You can stop callin me an idiot now."

"I don't mean to say it like that... I just..."

"Remy, do you think... I really want to kiss you." Oh my gosh why am I talking?

Without hesitation Remy kissed me. Now I'm in shock. I know I just said that I wanted to kiss him but I didn't think it would actually happen! And... that... I wasn't draining the life outta him. I was... Our lips were... I melted. A _real_ kiss...

"You're an idiot because I've always been in love wit you. And I have never even tried to hide it. But now your in love with me... and you aren't going to die."

"Remy..." I was fading in and out. Remy was carrying me out into the hallway looking both ways. We were almost at the exit when a guy blocked our way. He came in with a gust of wind.

"Who de hell are you?" Remy asked.

"My name is Pietro and you've got something I want."

Remy didn't know for what reason but he defended me, "Well you ain't going to get her."

"Don't make this whole ruse worth nothing. A lot of effort was put into this."

"This shooting was all... a plan?"

"A highly orchestrated plan that including me taking her."

"Kevin Sydney-"

"Was highly influenced by a master mind. Now if I could just get the girl from you-"

"If you take one more step toward us I will kill you."

"I'd love to see you try. I'd love to see your pathetic attempt to catch me."

Suddenly it got cold. I can't... I don't understand what I saw really. An ice slide appeared and there was a flurry of action. I finally let the darkness take me.

* * *

><p>Mysteryrogue: Sorry about not reviewing as often as I'd like. Life is catching up to me haha I barely have time to type but this story sticks in my mind which is good bc I don't want to leave you guys hanging. Thanks for all the subscriptions and reviews, I love to hear what you think!<p>

This story was inspired by the Kate Voegele song Enough For Always (when Remy and Rogue kiss for the first time!)

Finally updated! What'd you think?


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up in a foreign location but with Remy by my side. His head was resting on the bed I laid in as his gloved hand held mine. Gloved...

He stirred awake and I was about to smile, but Belladonna runs in the room. She hugs Remy, "I'm so glad ya'll are both okay!"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Rogue is de only one a lil banged up but she is gon be fine too."

I did kiss Remy, right? That wasn't a dream? No... it wasn't so... this makes this all so awkward. "I'm sorry 'bout your friend Bella. I tried to-"

"I know yah did. That kid has been following her around like a sad puppy our whole junior year and you know how nice she is. She wouldn't ever tell anyone to leave her alone, but I never thought he'd ever do something like this! He seemed so... mild mannered."

"People can surprise you," Remy simply stated.

"I'm just glad you two are okay. I can't believe you went back in dat school Remy LeBeau! It took me forever to find you guys."

"Well, you know wit Anna's _condition_ she can't go to a normal hospital."

"Oh, I never thought about dat."

A somewhat familiar face entered the room. I remember him from the school, the one with the ice slide. "Looks like the patient is awake. You probably have a lot of questions. Do you mind if we speak alone?"

Remy protested, "Yeah, I kinda do."

"Remy-"

"I have questions too Anna."

"Bella looks a lil shaken up and could probably use a cup of coffee, don't yah think?" Growing up with Remy as I have helped me get used to this secret society of mutants with the people we have met along the way. But Bella doesn't know what I can really do or what Remy can do for that matter as if his eyes were any hint to his outcast status. I felt like I was about to be flooded with all sorts of ideas and knew she couldn't handle it.

"Coffee sounds great," Bella agreed.

"Okay..." Remy said skeptically. As Bella and Remy left she mouthed: _He is SO cute!_ I laughed because he was cute. He looked like a surfer boy from California but spoke a little funny. He was definetly an East coast boy with that accent. But his first impression would make you think otherwise. His sandy blonde hair was cut short as if he were gearing up for a hot summer of beach time fun and his blue eyes were soft, endearing.

"Where are we?"

"A small doctor's office just outside of town. We... borrowed it for the day."

"My leg-"

"Is fine."

"And you are?"

"My name is Bobby and I'm part of the X-men."

"The X-men? Why did your introduction sound like an AA meeting?"

"Its just a group of people. Like you."

"I doubt they are like me."

"Well not exact copies of you, but you have to know that you and your friend Remy are different."

"Yeah and what do you want with us?"

"We want you to come to New York and join our team."

"My mom always warned me about strangers who knew about my gift. How did you even know about the school shooting and what I am? Those other guys knew too."

"The Brotherhood. That guy Pietro you met had a plan to convince you to join his team. We have a very powerful mutant, our Professor, who can track down mutants. When we found out about the Brotherhood's plan to kidnap you-"

"You decided to make up your own little plan to convince me to join _your_ team?"

"Not in that exact sense. We just want to let you know that we exist and that we can help you."

"Help me?"

"The Professor thinks that your powers can be manageable."

"They aren't right now."

"Yeah, one of our teachers who has a healing ability tested your powers while you were asleep to see if they were still active and he recieved a rude awakening."

"I don't like being tested."

"Thats not... We are the good guys Anna."

"Sure you are."

"ANNA!" Cody came running in the room and was about to hug me.

"What are you doing!" I pushed him away being especially careful.

"What do you mean?" Bobby's eyebrows raised and he slithered out of the room to escape the drama. "I heard you got shot and I called Bella. She let me know where you were."

"Okay..."

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Yeah, I'm fine. You don't have to be here."

"Why are you actin all cold toward me?"

"We haven't talked in months."

"And thats on you. Maybe I'm here because I still have feelins for yah. I-"

"Which is exactly why you shouldn't be here."

"What is wrong with you?"

I looked outside my hospital room's window. Remy and Bella were in the hallway hugging. She kissed him and I felt a pain in my chest. He kissed her back. Because he is her boyfriend. They are in a relationship Anna. Get that through your head! What am I doing? What is wrong with me? Belladonna has been nothing but a friend to me. I like her. I really do. But Remy and I... makes all this complicated. Looking at them together I realized Remy wasn't going to break up with her. They were Lousiana royalty and I would just be getting in the way. I couldn't do that to Bella, someone I called my friend. Remy wasn't going to hurt her and call it quits. I am just... in the way. Thats when I decided to leave. Leave Remy and Bella and Cody to live their lives and for me to start my own. A fresh start. Somewhere new where no one knew who I was.

xxxx

I left with the X-men to New York that day.

Without goodbyes.

May, June, July, August, September. Senior year. Everything was so different now.

"Hey, I have a suprise for you,' Bobby said as he entered my room.

"And whats that?"

"Close your eyes."

I could hear him walking closer towards me and soon I felt his cold breath near my face. Instantly I pushed away, "What are you doin?"

"Thought I could give my senior girlfriend a kiss on her first day of school."

"Yeah, I don't think so. Are you crazy?"

"I have a plan."

"Kissin me shouldn't involve a plan."

"You don't trust me."

"No, I don't! I just found out yesterday that you're a junior. You could have told me that before!"

"Like it matters? We are both seventeen?"

"Yeah but I didn't know you were such a baby," I joked.

"Oh please. You know I'm not that immature. My last relationship with my ex ended because she thought I was immature and-"

"Don't mention the ex. Never mention the ex. I don't like the ex's name and I don't like hearing ex. At all."

"Okay, I'm sorry." He laughed.

"Oh yeah hilarious! Hilarious that your ex girlfriend hates me and has all of her little sophomore friends hating me."

"Kitty is a little..."

"There you go saying her name. Again."

"Okay, Okay! My bad."

"We have been going out for three months when is she going to get over it?"

"Probably never. But who cares! Lets get back to what I came here for."

"Bobby, no."

"I have a plan."

"You are startin to annoy meh."

"Just close your eyes."

"FINE." His cold lips touched mine. It was like... I can't even describe it. The first word that comes to mind is minty and I don't think that is how you should describe a kiss but it was nice.

"See?"

He leaned in again, but I stopped him. "Just one for today. I don't wanna hurt yah."

"You won't hurt me. I'm focused-"

"I don't want you to be focused on anything else but me. I don't want you to have to think of controlling yourself yah know? You knew the rules getting in this."

"I'm not regretting us, alright? I just thought..."

"I'm gonna be late and I still haven't put on any eye makeup."

"You look like you already have some on!"

"Thats because I haven't finished yet. Trust me my makeup used to be a lot more heavy than this. I can't part with it just yet."

...

School was uneventful but of course coming home to teenage rath is always a kicker.

"I don't want to be on her team!"

"Yeah I don't really trust Kitty as my team mate either at this point," I agreed. We were in the middle of a Danger Room Session. We go through random obstacle courses which mostly I am no use in. I don't get why I am even here. Its not like I can shoot things out of my eyeball or claw my way through a metal door.

"You both have to learn to work together," Storm chimed in with her usual tale of team cooperation.

"Maybe if she hadn't stolen my boyfriend I might be a little nicer to her!"

"I didn't steal your boyfriend! You guys had been broken up for four months! Get over it!" Its not like Bobby is my soul mate or anything but I've grown to love his company.

"Four months? Really, is that what he told you?"

"Girls, please stop."

A voice came over the intercom, "Rogue you have a vistor. He is driving up the drive as I speak."

A visitor? I made my way from the basement to the first floor with Kitty not too far behind me wanting to know the latest gossip first hand. A motorcycle pulled up in front of the entrance. The roaring engine came to a halt as the rider removed his helmet. Remy in black trench coat made his way toward me.

"He is cute," Kitty whispered behind me. "Thats you're exboyfriend right? Lets see how you like a little competition."

"Will you shut up?" Adressing Remy, "What are you doing here?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"Nope. _Obviously_ it isn't because-" After nearly five months of not seeing him he could still take my breath away. He kissed me. Damn him.

This is not okay.

* * *

><p>Mysteryrogue: Shout out to drummerchick66 and all the other fanfic users who subscribed to my story! and to the latest reviews from ivyhearts (glad u like the music, it makes me happy!), roguelover321 and angelloverkk! Trying to update asap for you guys!<p>

Did you all get the Kevin Sydney reference in the last chap?

The last part of this chap could go along with Paramore's Decode. :)


	5. Chapter 5

"Dont- Don't do that!"

"What, this?" He kissed me again. Again!

"How are you _DOING_ THAT?"

"I wanted to kiss you, so I did? I've missed you."

"So after almost five months, you think you can just show up on my door step and kiss me? Say that you've missed me and what? Now you want to be with me? Is that it?"

"Pretty much."

"It must have taken you so long for a reason."

"What does it matter? I'm here now chere."

"Don't call me that."

"And why not?"

"Because my boyfriend wouldn't like it." Bobby came rushing in behind me after Kitty ran to tell him that my ex boyfriend is at our front door. He grabbed him with ice fists and I had to intervene, "Bobby, stop."

"Stop?"

"Bobby is your boyfriend? Really Anna? Guess I shoulda seen dis one comin." Remy grabbed Bobby's grip as his hands began to glow a purple-ish hue.

"Both of you just stop bein ridiculous."

"Yeah, why would you fight over Rogue anyway?" Kitty chimed in as she returned to the scene.

"You go by Rogue now?" Remy looked at me and smiled at the nickname he gave me years ago.

I ignored Remy and focused on Bobby's anger, "Remy here just got lost."

"He kissed you."

"Yeah and maybe if you would stop listenin to your gossipy ex girlfriend you would be able to be an adult about this. I didn't kiss him back! He just took me by suprise is all."

"Fine whatever." Bobby and Remy both let their guards down.

"Yeah calm down. I was just giving the fille here a lil hello."

"By kissing her! How is that even possible?"

"It doesn't matter," I answered. "Remy you need to shut up now and while you're at it ride that motorcycle all the way back to Louisiana."

"Nah, I think I might stick around here for a bit. A while back I was invited to join your lil X-men too yah know."

"I think you would be a great addition to our team!" Kitty offered, "You know since you're gonna be in New York for a bit I would be happy to give you a tour around the mansion and maybe even go on a little date later on in the city tonight." How pathetic.

"As long as my friend, Rogue, doesn't mind."

"No, I don't care." I honestly didn't. If he had come to New York a day after me, told me that he wanted to be with me... this would be a different story. But after a month I gave up. A piece of me is so damaged I may never recover, I lost a piece of myself. Remy may be choosing me now, but its too late.

"Then sure, I will take you up on your offer. You can call me Gambit." Nope, I am not going to let him get under my skin.

"Kitty, nice to officially meet you." She smiled and glared at me at the same time if that is even possible. Remy and Kitty enteredt the mansion as I got ready for Bobby's drama.

"You didn't know he was coming?"

"I think if I knew I would have told you!"

"Why is he here? He can't possibly just be in New York to become an X-man."

"He said he missed me."

"Are you kidding me? After five months?" Bobby had every right to be confused just as I was. This was happening too fast.

"Exactly. You know Remy and I never dated. I don't know why you are getting so jealous."

"Because I know that you're in love with him."

"_Was_. I _was_ in love with him."

_"Hey, are you okay?"_

_I was on the floor of the bathroom crying my eyes out and of course Bobby has to walk in. Its only been a month since I came to the mansion and I'm already losing it. "Yeah, I'm fine."_

_"I don't think you're fine. You're in the guys bathroom, crying at one o'clock in the morning."_

_"Thank you. Thanks for pointin that out." _

_"Whats wrong?"_

_"I never cry! And it is pissin me off that I am. That I'm getting so... low. That Danger Room trainin is stupid! I can't do what you guys do. I can't move things with my mind or shoot ice out of my hands. I should just be left alone on a deserted island."_

_"You'll get the hang of it soon."_

_"Not to mention that from day one Kitty has hated me! I don't know if I can do this. I don't know if its worth it."_

_"Thats probably my bad..."_

_"What?"_

_"I think Kitty thinks there is something going on between us since I brought you here."_

_"Is she like your girlfriend or somethin?"_

_"Ex. Ex-girlfriend."_

_"I feel so alone here and your _ex-girlfriend_ isn't helpin. I left my friends from Louisiana and... I miss them." Maybe I should never have left. Remy and I would forget about the stupid kiss and we could all be best friends again. I miss having someone to talk to. Am I really that lonely? _

_"Like Remy?"_

_"I told him that I loved him! What kind of idiot am I!"_

_"You haven't talk to him since?"_

_"Nope."_

_"Everything happens for a reason I guess. Maybe its better that he isn't here. He is the idiot Rogue for not chasing after you."_

_"You're right."_

"And those feelings just go away?"

"Yes, they went away Bobby. Why is that so hard to understand. Grow up and stop bein so jealous."

"Grow up? Are you kidding me!"

"You know I wasn't even going to mention this but earlier in the Danger Room Kitty hinted that you weren't broken up when you said you were."

"What do you mean?"

"When we got together _you_ said you had been broken up with Kitty for four months. Why does she think otherwise?"

"Because... we still... we were still having sex." Of course they have had sex. I never really thought about Bobby's level because I knew he and I could never... you know. Not that I want to, not that I can. But what am I doing in a relationship? Bobby makes me laugh and I never thought we'd be anything to serious so where did all this come from?

"So you guys were still friends with benefits before you broke up for good? Or did you ever break up for real?"

"No we did break up for real!"

"But you didn't act like it. I have never lied to _you_ Bobby."

"I didn't lie!"

"You didn't? Really?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry that I didn't dibulge that to you but you never like to hear about my relationship with Kitty so I just thought I'd-"

"Leave it out? She had real feelings for you and you messed with her head. She seems to think you never really broke up. And you know what, you're right. I don't care about you and Kitty. What I do care about is that... you have physical needs and so do I! I just can't do anything about mine okay? Its not in the cards for me. Can you accept that? Can you accept that Remy is here? What do you want me to do!"

"Tell him to leave!"

"That won't work." In fact that might make him want to continue to do the opposite. And maybe a part of me wants to know the truth. Why he took so long to reach my doorstep... if he could still be my friend even though... "And I shouldn't have to do that."

"You don't care that he kisses you? Of course you don't! You don't care how much this upsets me!"

"I know its upsetting but if you just RELAX you'd realize that you're being an idiot right now!"

"I'm the idiot? If I'm such an idiot than why are you even dating me? I'm suprised you didn't run into Remy's arms and skip off into the damn sunset!"

"I don't want to be with him!"

"Well, you must not want to be with me either."

"Are we literally breaking up over this fight? Remy walks through the door and you do exactly what he wants you to do!"

"This is stupid!"

"You're stupid!"

Wow, we really just had the 'You're stupid, no you are...' fight.

xxxx

When I saw that Bobby didn't show up to dinner, neither did Kitty or Remy for that matter, I went up to my room. I laid on my bed for what seemed like hours. I was adjusting to my new life here just fine until Remy showed up.

I care. I care that he is out with Kitty right now and that Bobby is mad at me for... I don't even know what we were really fighting about! Remy, us, everything, nothing. So I just laid there staring at the ceiling fan until a visitor arrived.

"So, I was going to come in through your window like old times but Logan saw me outside and ruined my plan. He don't seem very nice."

"He isn't."

"You know, I was never really gonna go out wit Kitty chere."

"Mhm..."

"She just took me around de mansion. Pretty sweet place you got here."

I stayed quiet, not really knowing what to say so I thought it'd be best not to say anything at all.

"Alright, you ain't to pleased to see me. I'll give you some space. The Professor set me up with a room just down the hall so-"

"Don't leave." Why did I say that? Because its the truth. I missed my best friend and I wanted him next to me.

"_Don't_ leave?"

"Come lay down with me."

"Okay..." I became stiff after noticing he wasn't being cautious as he positioned himself next to me. "Whats wrong?"

"You have to be careful. I don't want us to accidently touch."

"I kissed you two times today. I could kiss you again to prove that we don't have to be careful." My head was on his chest and my leg was draped over his torso. I lifted my chin slightly so that he could kiss me. It was like Remy had no oxygen left in his lungs as I was filled with jumbled pictures of life back in Louisiana while I was gone. "That... sucks."

"Headache..."

"How come I could kiss you before?"

"I don't know."

He sighed as he brought my body closer in to his. My body was wrapped in his arms as he said, "I've missed you. You're hair is longer."

His fingers combing through my hair was so distracting. It felt so good. But I couldn't forget what was really going on, "Why are you here? After so long..."

"I wanted to follow you de moment you left chere. I just... Bella never did anyt'ing wrong you know? It was my fault dat we were even together. At first I went out with her to see your reaction... to make you jealous. But it didn't work. I didn't know you felt dat way about me. Bella and I became comfortable and we were all friends..."

"I know..."

"Ever since the shooting she knew somet'ing was going on. Somet'ing was different between us and we ended it."

"So she doesn't know about me?" Thats good. Because Remy is right, Bella was my friend and I knew she had high hopes for their relationship. I couldn't hurt her like that.

"I t'ink its obvious dat you left and now I'm gone but I didn't tell her about the kiss. I'm sorry it took me so long."

* * *

><p>Mysteryrogue: Thanks for all the reviews and subscriptions! Trying to keep the updates going but life is keeping me delayed!<p>

The beginning part is to Christina Perri's song Black and Blue.


	6. Chapter 6

"You're up."

"Yeah chere."

"Could you sleep?"

"A little."

"Oh..." I guess it will never be easy to share a bed with me.

"Rogue?" Bobby's voice called out behind my door, "Are you up? You missed your Danger Room session... but thats not what I needed to talk to you about."

"I have to pee," Remy said to me.

"Don't you dare get up Remy."

"Its better if he sees me leavin as opposed to layin here in bed with you."

"I guess."

"Rogue... I-" The door opens and Bobby doesn't know how to react. "Are you kidding me? Did you... did you sleep here?"

"I gotta pee," Remy simply stated as if that was his explanation.

As soon as Remy was out of ear shot Bobby blew up, "Did you sleep with him? The first thing you do when he gets here is sleep with him?"

"If by sleep you mean sleep then yes. He's my best friend okay? Its just something we do."

"What is wrong with you?"

"What is wrong with you? You're the one that broke up me last night!"

"I didn't..."

Don't try and ease out of this one Bobby Drake. Maybe this was revenge. Maybe I wanted to spend the night with Remy in hopes that you would find out and it would kill you knowing I was with someone else. SO. WHAT. "You did. You were an asshole! And I'm assumin you felt bad about it and were comin to apologize."

"I was until I saw him!"

"I don't want to be with him!"

"You could have fooled me."

"Do you think we had sex? You really are an idiot! You know I can't... What don't you understand about that?" You might as well make a female version of the 40 year old virgin because that'll be me.

"Yeah but the FIRST night! Come on Rogue! You are doing exactly what he wanted you to do!"

"I don't want to be with Remy and now I don't want to be with you either. Get out of my room. Now."

...

"Are you done in the bathroom yet Jean! You have been in there for an hour!" I screamed.

"It has _not_ been an hour."

"Just open up! All I need to do is brush my teeth, come on!"

"Fine!"

The moment she opened the door I see her naked body but within an instant it disappears. "That was weird."

"What was?"

"Are you naked?" This is weird.

"What are you talking about?"

"I didn't know you were into tramp stamps. A butterfly is way too cliche for a girl like you."

"How do you know about my tattoo! I am NOT naked!" She looked around to see if her sweater revealed any skin.

Logan passed by the bathroom and peeked in, "Rogue you missed you Danger Room session this morning."

This is beginning to make sense, "Are you two... an item?"

"What?" They both answered.

"Wow. Just wow."

"How do you..."

Logan began to understand, "You mean... a few months ago... _thats_ what you got out of my head?"

"I don't judge. Actually I am... but don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone." What a scandal. I mean... sure Logan is ruggedly handsome in a few ways like the fact that he always as a five o'clock shadow under his stubble but he is pretty much considered a teacher here. Not to mention the age difference!

"Right. This isn't happening... Rogue: Danger Room session. Now."

"Okay..." This was way too weird! Jean! The star of the Bayville soccer team, senior class pres, cheerleader and in her spare time a volunteer at the local soup kitchen... with LOGAN! Wow... This house has secrets.

I followed Logan down the hall laughing in my head when Jean called me back, "Rogue! Rogue!"

I stopped because I know she wasn't the type of girl to give up, "I'm not going to say anythang."

"I have been with Scott since sophomore year okay? Ever since he got me to dump that loser Duncan I have been in love with him."

"Until you slept with Logan earlier this year."

"Things were getting... _boring_ with Scott and I. But Logan is this... _animal_ and-"

"Oooooookay! Don't need to hear about that. I have enough of your sex life in my head and I don't need anymore. I don't care about your relationships Jean. Maybe Scott would care but he won't hear it from me."

"It was a mistake."

"Why do you think I care?" I returned to Logan who was waiting in the elevator. With his _animal_ senses I knew he probably heard every word Jean just said but he didn't seem mad. He seemed a little... hurt.

"I uh... have a new recruit for you to help me with." Is he really going to pretend that the past five minutes never happened?

"Why would I be the one you ask for help? I'm pretty new here mahself." I can barely get through the obstacle course which was probably made by a fifth grader.

"His name is Kurt Wagner and he is a little shy kinda like you first were I guess. Though now you don't seem to give a damn."

"Kurt? Wagner?"

"Yeah, name sound familiar to you?"

"Yeah... he is my brother."

"Wait... what?"

"Goodmorning Mr. Logan," Kurt (his furry blue self that I haven't seen in ages) was smiling as he spoke.

"I see the resemblance..." Logan noted.

"Mystique sure did get around thats for sure. _Half_ brother as you can imagine." My whisper changed to an exciting hello, "Kurt! Do you remember me?"

"No... I'm sorry..." So polite. Definitely not raised by the same mother as me. Lucky.

"Its Anna. We met a looong time ago. We went to some lake and you were obsessed with this beach ball but couldn't hit it for your life. I threw it in the water and dared you to dive for it. I didn't know you couldn't swim and you just sank to the bottom... oh my gosh that was hilarious! Well, that wasn't the best story... it was funny at the time. Actually I had to dive in and get you since Destiny can't... you know... see. Though she should have seen that comin I suppose..."

"I'm sorry I don't remember anyone named Destiny or..."

"Anna. My name is Anna. I'm your half sister..."

"I..."

"How could you not remember? I mean I remember because it was the best time of my childhood. You musta been seven... so I was ten. We used to spend the summers together when we were younger. At the lake..."

"I don't remember."

"Well,-"

"Rogue, thats enough." The Professor wheeled in from behind.

"Professor, what is this girl saying?" Kurt was nearly crying from the flood of information.

"Was that a secret?"

xxxx

So now my brother won't talk to me. The Professor won't give me any explanations. How was I supposed to know that my brother wouldn't know he is my brother! Its not my fault but everyone is acting like it is. I couldn't look him in the eye and ignore him. Logan didn't even know to warn me! What kind of game is this? Whatever.

I'm not talking to Bobby or Remy either and Jean _won't_ stop talking to me. Trying to make some sort of amends which don't matter much now since she has been a total brat since I got here. She sided with Kitty. Girl code I guess. But now she is acting like my best friend. She made my lunch the other day which was just too much. Not to say that I didn't eat it. Because I did.

I had been trying my best to avoid Remy and Bobby but I guess a week was more than I could ask for. I entered the kitchen for a midnight snack. I couldn't sleep with so much going on in my head. All I needed was an Oreo to give me a little pleasure in this otherwise horrible day but Remy and Bobby were both in the kitchen dueling with a silent stare. Well, Remy's stare was more so mocking as he smirked at Bobby's disdain.

"I... crap." What was I going to say? What excuse could possibly get me out of this situation after already having walked in the kitchen.

"Oh, I guess I should leave you two alone." Bobby offered.

"I'm just getting an Oreo, preferably with a glass of milk and then you guys can continue staring at each other."

"No, we aren't together anymore so I'm just going to leave and let you do whatever you-"

"You two... aren't together anymore?" Remy asked.

"No we aren't... why don't you know that already? I thought you two would already be skipping into the sunset right now."

"I never told him Bobby because like I said a hundred times: I don't want to be with him!"

"Oh I thought..."

"You must have thought exactly what I'm thinkin... Anna? Why_ aren't_ we together right now?"

"BECAUSE I DON'T WANT TO BE WITH YOU!" I began to walk out of the kitchen but Remy grabbed me by the wrist touching my bare skin. The jumbled pictures from the night before laid out in a timeline for my head. This is why I had doubts. This is why I couldn't give myself to Remy that night... to admit that I did still love him even after all this time. Instead, I ignored it and went to sleep.

"Why not! Anna, I love you! What more do you want from me?"

"You _love_ me? Yeah you said you were in love with me _months_ ago! You only broke up with Belladonna because she was sleeping with Cody."

"How do you know th-"

"When we..." I shouldn't reveal this to Bobby now but thinks me and Remy have already married or something! That after a few days of our broken relationship I would just go with someone else. Who does that? The fact that he thought that of me... No one listens to me 'round here. "When we kissed the night and I got that headache... you touching me right now made sense of the puzzled images in mah head. You came here months after you said you loved me. You and Bella broke up but wasn't because you were in love with me, that you wanted to be with me. It was because she gave you an out! That's why it took so long and that is why we aren't together. Why we are never going to be together! Because I want to be your first! I want to be first! You are a liar Remy LeBeau and don't even try to pretend right now. Because you are in mah head and you don't know how badly I wished you weren't."

In my whole life, I have never been first. I deserved it in this. In love, I deserve respect. I deserve to be respected despite my short comings. I want a prince. Someone who will put me first and give me everything I could want in a relationship and someone who wants to give that to me... to give themselves to me. To love _me_. Is that so wrong? I am stupid for thinking I can have this? Right now, it is my only strength.

* * *

><p>Mysteryrogue: Shout out to xoxheartamy for adding my story and to all of your reviews! Sorry I haven't updated! lots of bdays going on and no time to myself!<p>

The end could go to the song Forever and Almost Always by Kate Voegele. Love her.


	7. Chapter 7

"Anna... Rogue. Please let me come in. I'm sorry okay. Because you're right. About everyt'in. But I'm here now and I ain't giving up. I love you."

That is how I have been going to sleep the past two weeks. But my doubts are right. We attract what we fear most and what I fear most is falling for Remy because I know if anything bad was to happen we'd be done. Forever.

I get up and get dressed for school. But there is one thing standing in my way when I open my bedroom door, "Remy. Move."

"Someone ain't in a good mood today."

"Am I ever in a good mood when I wake up with you on my door step?"

"So Belladonna was technically cheating on me when we broke up but I am here now Anna. Just waitin for you to give in."

"Well, you can stop waitin now."

"Does that mean you're gonna ask me on a date?"

"Why do you think that stupid charm will work on me right now? You don't get it do you! I am in love with you! I... was in love with you and you ruined it."

"When are you gonna take me off a damn pedestal! I messed up chere! I GET IT OKAY?"

I was going to give in but not yet. I can still picture Remy kissing Belladonna. I still remember her texting me after I left the hospital, 'Remy didn't give me a goodbye kiss :(' and I didn't respond because I was a horrible person. I kissed her boyfriend. And she asked me flat out when we met if there was anything going on between us and I lied.

A few more weeks after that she texted me or called and I ignored them to focus on my new life in New York that was falling apart before it even started. A part of me still felt guilty. Belladonna really loved Remy and its not her fault he never really loved her back. Sometimes I think he should have stayed in New Orleans. "Maybe you should have stayed in New Orleans with Bella." Why did I say that out loud? To gauge his reaction? What ifs wouldn't matter now.

"How can you say something like that?"

"I want you to be happy. I want to be happy."

"And we can kill both of those birds with one stone if you would just go out with me."

"Anna..." Kurt exited his room that was just across the hall. Whoever thought of that idea was just plain mean. It musta been Logan.

"I'm gonna go to my own bed now but same time tonight? Unless I have a date or somet'in."

"Well it ain't gonna be with me thats for sure."

"Yeah, unfortunately." Remy hushed.

"What is that supposed to mean?" ...What the hell? Was he serious right now?

"Goodmornin' chere," Remy said as he left.

I addressed Kurt, "I'm leavin. You don't have to worry about teleportin anywhere to avoid me."

"Actually... I don't want to avoid you."

"You don't?"

"I have been working a lot with the Professor to recover my lost memories. All I seem to remember was my life in Germany. I guess I never really thought about my childhood before until I met you. Everything was so fuzzy every time I tried to think of my first memory, something was wrong."

"Did you find out what?"

"No, but I don't know if I want to find out. Why didn't we grow up together?"

"I... I don't know. We spent a lot of time together when you were first born but if it wasn't summer I wouldn't see you and I don't know why. Then it started getting less and less. Mystique gave you to the monks in Germany. I know that but I don't know why. I never saw you after that."

"Mystique didn't want me."

"Maybe in some sick way... she was protectin yah. I mean... my childhood wasn't all daisies with her around."

He looked away, maybe thinking he shouldn't take so much pity on himself and give a little to me. I was the one that was raised by her for reasons that had nothing to do with motherhood. "Its kinda weird to think I have a half sister."

"Lets not overwhelm anythang. Lets start out tryin to be friends."

"That sounds good."

...

So first my day started out annoying with Remy being the first person I see as soon as I wake up but it got better knowing that Kurt knows who I am and isn't completely freaked out by the idea of us being related. He is the one that is blue for crying out loud, I should be the one freakin out. I got an A on my English essay and I was starting to think this was a pretty good Friday.

Until Jean shows up at my locker after school. This girl is like gum on a shoe and it is startin to annoy the hell outta me!

"What," I said coldly as she approached.

"Jeez, why are you so upset?"

"Because you're HERE! When are you going to realize I am not tellin Scott a thing about you and just leave me alone!"

"I thought... we were friends."

"No, we aren't."

"Well, I'd like to be your friend."

"Befriending the cheerleader is going to bite me in the ass. Again. So I'd rather not."

"Huh?"

"If you wanna know what I really think just look in my head and you'll find out what I really think about you."

"I would never do that! I don't just go into people's head whenever I need something. Besides your head is way too complicated. Half of it isn't even you in there."

"So, you have looked in my head."

"Well, uh..."

"I thought you were only supposed to do that _with_ permission?"

"We are getting off topic here!" Nice try. Looks like Jean isn't so perfect after all. That makes this encounter a little easier to manage. "I was wondering if you were going to the bachelor auction tonight?"

"The what?"

"The bachelor auction tonight. I just figured since your boyfriend is in it..."

"Who... What the hell are you talkin about?"

"Remy! He is on the basketball team so he is going to be auctioned off tonight for a date. Its not really an auction because you can only bid up to two hundred dollars but its still gonna be fun with all those hot guys around. Its raising money for our athletic department and I'm hosting the event so Scott has nothing to worry about."

Like I care if you cheat on Scott again! Ugh. Wait... more important: Remy on the basketball team? Since when? So that's what he meant by having a date tonight. Why didn't he think I'd go? That I'd be his date... Oh right because, "He is not my boyfriend."

"Oh he isn't?"

"No!"

"Well if he isn't your boyfriend you should come anyway."

"Why?"

"Kitty is going after this guy John. She doesn't even care that he is with the Brotherhood. I just thought maybe you could give her a run for her money."

"What do you mean?"

"Bid on John! You know she did the same thing stealing Remy right from under you."

"Remy is not my boyfriend! I have no romantic feelings for him!" Lying. But who cares. I can't just give in to him. I have to make him work for it. Maybe I should go to this stupid thing.

"Riiiiight. I just thought it'd be fun."

"You know what? Sure, I'd love to." You know what would be fun? Getting Remy jealous. Because he'll have me, just not yet. I can play his games.

xxxx

"Next up, All Star John Allerdyce!" He was pretty cute. I could see what Kitty sees in him. You could see hints of red in his crazily disheveled brown hair; He had that rebel aura that sweet little Kitty would go after. "The first bid begins at five dollars!"

Sure enough Kitty is the first to make her bid, "Five dollars!" She jumped up and raised her hand as the crowd cheered and whistled.

"Ten dollars anyone?"

I stood and I felt like the whole room was watching me, "Twenty dollars." I ditched the goth makeup today, keeping my black eye liner for an edge. (I can't go cold turkey! Need to have something dark to me.) My hair was a curly mess and I was wearing jeans I put in the dryer twice before putting them on. Black ankle boots gave me the sexy height and my long sleeve grey thermal had a deep V to show a little cleavage. I looked good tonight. No, great. I am gonna have fun tonight.

Kitty immediately countered, "Fifty dollars!"

Okay so I get an X-men allowance off $200 dollars, only if necessary. Am I going to blow all that on this date? This is a necessity, right? Kitty has been playing me since I got here. Taking advantage of me as soon as she found out Bobby and I were friends so she deserves it! I can act like a petty high school girl once, can't I? "One hundred and fifty dollars!" I tried not to wince as I said the words. This is a lot of money, that a few months ago I never had.

"One hundred and fifty dollars! Going once! Going twice! ... SOLD!" Finally I win something for once. "Next up is the charming Cajun: Remy LeBeau! Those eyes, huh girls!"

Kitty stood and proclaimed the final bid of two hundred dollars. That was too quick. Remy smiled as he stood on the stage. He looked down at the crowd catching my eye contact. His smile faded.

This was a set up. I can't believe I fell for this. I can't believe I was so stupid! Kitty probably told Jean to tell me she wanted John so she could take Remy. Wow, I feel like I'm the unpopular girl in a movie. The one that never gets her guy.

In a fury, I bolted out of the auditorium.

After thirty minutes, I wasn't sad or mad anymore. I played into Kitty's silly plan and I deserved it. What happened to ignoring her? Being the better person that I know I am... Bleh.

"Hey, I guess we have a date." John said as he approached me.

"Yeah..."

"Why'd you leave the auditorium? You seem upset..."

"Honestly, I am tryin to make this guy jealous. I'm sorry. I'm a bitch."

"That kinda sucks. Cuz if you want honesty... I kinda have this crush on you."

"What?" I have never seen this kid before in my life. Well, only in run ins with the Brotherhood.

"That time in the construction site... when we were fighting you X-men... some debris nearly fell on top of me and you pushed me out of the way. It was nice. Ever since then I... I'm in your English class."

"Wow, now I feel like... crap."

"Its okay. I'm not heart broken or anything. I've seen you around with Remy and the tattoo..."

"What tattoo?"

"Remy has your name tattooed on his chest. Your name _is_ Anna right?"

Remy has a tattoo? Since when? "Yeah, well... we're complicated."

"Pretty girls always are." I'm oblivious. I'm an idiot. "Really though, don't even worry about it. I had to smoke a joint before I even came out here to talk to you. I never would have said all this crap without that hit. I know the situation with you."

"So thats what that smell was." We laughed and I realized it _was_ okay. "You must be hungry."

"Starved."

"You know, I'm no good. You seem like a really nice guy."

"You're not the only one that is complicated. My ex girlfriend is in there and is probably furious."

"Your ex?"

"Wanda."

"WANDA!" Thats great. Why does this keep happening to me?

"Hah, yeah... So that's why I'm not mad at you for rejecting me."

"Rejection? That is a harsh word."

"Yeah, you're rejecting me. The least you could do is take me on this date to buy me pizza."

"Pizza sounds great."

xxxx

"You're in late."

"Remy..." Of course, just like he said he would be at my doorstep here he is... on my doorstep.

"You know Kitty and I didn't go out. She ditched me for Bobby and spent the whole night with him."

So they are back together? Maybe they never split up and I was just an obstacle. Thats great. Did Bobby even care about me at all? Our relationship was a joke? He would never accept the lack of physical ability between us and now... you know what? It doesn't even matter. "Oh."

"Oh? Yeah and I see you had fun on your date." He glanced at the pizza box I was carrying.

"I was tryin to make you jealous."

"It worked."

"Good."

"Enough of this Anna. Enough! I want to be with you and you want to be wit me so lets skip the dating and just be together. Because I already know you don't like raisins but you will eat dem in your oatmeal. I know you secretly watch Big Time Rush and you still don't know if they are cute or not. I also know that you don't care about politics and you hate gifts. You know dat I'm a huge New Orleans Saint fan and I never miss a game on TV. You also know that I play the guitar and will not eat broccoli. We already know everything about each other so why can't we just BE TOGETHER! Because dis is it: we are perfect for each other."

"You're right."

"And I don't care what excuses you make-"

"Okay..."

"Because I love you-"

"I love you too."

"This is-"

"SHUT UP! I'm in love with you! But I won't be if you don't shut up."

"Finally chere. Come here..."

This embrace... So this is what destiny feels like. He spun me around the room and I felt like I was in a fairytale.

* * *

><p>Mysteryrogue:<p>

Shout out to reny21, klturner, clareangela92 and crayontesla for adding me to your alerts/reviewing :)

Not to mention whitechoclate14 who reviewed and caught up with every chap! You ROCK.

Remy and Rogue finally together! But nothing is THAT easy hahaha


	8. Chapter 8

"So are you gonna fall in love with him?"

"Huh?"

"John. I'm sure you had a lil heart to heart with de kid. I know he has a t'ing for you chere. I'm sure he told you tonight."

"Why would you think I'd fall for him? Arent' I layin here in bed with you?"

"He is a good guy."

"Not really." Is this getting awkward? Am I really that pathetic? That I fall in love with whoever loves me first. Not that John loves me. "Just 'cause John said he had a crush on me doesn't mean anythang on my part."

"Isn't that what happened with Bobby?"

"You're bein ridiculous." Is it?

"Just tryin to figure you out."

"Oh and I thought you knew me so well already." I smiled, "Bobby was a mistake. I was tryin to get over you. But I don't have to do that anymore right? Cuz you're never gonna leave."

"I'll be here. Just like this for as long as you'll have me."

"Good."

"Its weird that I can touch you hair," he said to fill in the silence as he played with my strands.

"I'm glad. It feels good. I can almost fall asleep..."

"Good."

"John did tell me something about a tattoo. Since when do you have a tattoo of my name written across your chest?"

"Didn't know he was checkin me out in de showers."

"Thats..."

"I'm kiddin... Yeah I guess thats how I figured he liked you. He noticed it one day during practice and didn't know it was the Rogue he knew. I got it on my way over to New York. Because I knew you were gonna say no the second you saw me at de door. But I could look at it and it would remind me to-"

"Keep bein the stubborn Cajun Ah know an' love?" One thing I loved was how my accent came back when Remy got here. Its slowly startin to fade away with the time spent in New York.

"Exactly mon amour."

"Well? Lemme see it!"

He unbuttoned his flannel shirt to reveal his ridiculously chiseled chest. Remy should belong in a movie. He missed that awkward phase of adolescence and became this Greek god whereas I am still struggling with letting go of my goth phase. How did we ever end up together?

My gloved hand traced the cursive letters of my name making it so real. Remy's skin responded with goosebumps. I covered his chest with his shirt and kissed the spot.

"Its beautiful."

"You're beautiful chere."

xxxx

Storm caught me hanging out in Remy's room after curfew hours. Had we really been talking that long? It must have been two in the morning so I slothed back to my own room to hopefully get to sleep without lying on my bed and staring at the ceiling for an hour. The one night Ororo decides to do bed checks? She is the chillest adult here and the nicest considering she spends most of her time in the green house near the outskirts of the compound.

Its like a punishment sleeping in my own bed, away from Remy. But I need the reminder that I don't get to kiss my boyfriend. Lying together loses its romanticism with me around. Or maybe I'm punishing myself a little too much I declare as soon as I enter my room. Wait this is my room isn't it?

"Kitty? Get out."

Oh crap. She responeded with tears, "I can't go to my room because your stupid brother tore down the whole ceiling hanging from the chandelier!"

"Thats hilarious." Wait not that funny considering that Kitty Pryde is still in my room. "Well you aren't staying here!"

"I don't have anywhere else to go!"

"Why don't you bunk with your best friend Jean? You guys seem to really bond planting traps on me. So don't think these crocodile tears are gonna do you any good! But actually I should be thankin yah for bringin me and Remy back together."

"I'm sorry that I did that. It didn't exactly work out for me either! Bobby and I... broke up!" More sobs. No, Anna don't. Rogue. You are not gonna let her break you.

"I don't care."

"I know you don't. You're probably happy it didn't work out."

"Nope. I'm not happy or sad or jealous. What goes on in that lil head of yours? Why would I be?" Honestly not even Kitty's melodrama can bring me down tonight. I'm back with my boy and everything seems right in the world. Maybe thats why Kitty is crying, that little brat finally got whats comin to her. The world is finally leaning on my side.

"Bobby is an immature ASS! I can't believe I ever dated him! He just used me! I thought after you two broke up that maybe we could fix what we had. But I don't think we had anything in the first place. Not on his end."

"Once again I DON'T CARE! You have been nothing but mean to me since I got here months ago! Your attitude has never changed and mine won't either. This isn't the movies. You're not going to eventually grow on me and we become best friends. I'm never going to forgive you for being a bit-"

"OKAY I GET IT! WHY ARE YOU SO MEAN? DO YOU THINK I ASKED TO BE YOUR ROOMMATE? WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

"Better question is why haven't you left for the couch already."

"Logan already brought in this crappy cot! SO I'M STAYING! I was stupid to think we could have been friends."

"Don't think I will forget about your gossipy mouth and how I've been treated by you or any of your friends. Oh! And lets not forget about you traying to steal Remy before his foot even touched the porch! That little half baked apology didn't mean anything. If you really care you'd do something a lot more sincere. I can't even stand to be in here with you."

"I..."

"Exactly." I left my own room and went into the hallway thinking that someone might be listening to our screaming. Everyone in this house is so nosy. Suprisingly the hall is empty except for one lone red head bobbing into the bathroom and because I was on a roll, "JEAN!"

"Kinda BUSY right now! If you don't mind..."

"Actually I do mind!" I banged on the bathroom door.

"Can you leave me alone?"

"I just wanted to let you know that I am feeling amazing! And its not thanks to you or your lil partner in crime who is crying her eyes out in my room! You are not going to ruin me! Do you hear me?" I banged on the door again and fell right through. Like... I literally broke the door down. It crashed into the tile and I fell along with it.

I looked up to see a horrified Jean teetering on the toilet seat. Her pee stopped mid stream as she screamed, "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU."

"Oh come on this is kinda funny... I mean... I broke the door. Oh... classic. How is that even possible?" I was literally crying from laughter.

"GET OUT!"

"Right... I'm just gonna put this back." I get up to see Jean in a more compromising position than orginally depicted. "What are you doing..."

"I... uh... What does it look like I'm doing."

I nodded to the box on the counter, "It looks like your taking a pregnancy test."

"Crap."

"What do you need a pregnancy test if your psychic?"

"Thats a stupid question! And I'm not psychic!"

"Just trying to lighten the mood..." Its kinda weird thinking I am never going to have to worry about ever having a baby. Is it a good thing?

"If you're going to be in here can you at least put that door back up! How did you break that anyway!"

"I don't know. This house is like a hundred years old. Couldn't you sense what was going to happen? You could have kept the door up."

"As you can see I'm a little busy peeing on a stick! CLOSE THAT DAMN DOOR!" Jean finished peeing and placed the stick on the box.

"Woah, no need to be fiesty sugah." I propped the door back open and fit it back into its slot. But then I couldn't open it. "Damn door is wedged shut."

"Are you serious..." she said as she washed her hands.

"The world is starting to tip in a different direction..."

"Can you stop playing with the door and just be here for a sec?"

"I am here. Thats the point. I'm trying to get out."

"No, I mean _here_. I'm kinda glad someone knows. This has been bugging me for a month now."

"Do I have to tell you the same thing I told Kitty? This is not a bonding moment. We aren't magically becoming friends again."

"I know... I'm really sorry about what happened at the auction. But it looks like you and Remy ended up together in the end. How it should have been."

"Yeah, you don't need to tell me that."

"I'm really sorry. I was trying to distract from my own drama I guess."

"So for a month you've thought you might be...?"

"I haven't had my period for two months I think. I don't know I can't even remember. Senior year is flying by and I can't stop it. Cheer and soccer and student government... Danger Room sessions... its all too much."

"You don't have to do all that stuff you know. If you don't want to."

"I'm trying to get into Harvard. I'm already at a disadvantage going to a regular public school. I have to go above and beyond everyone else. I have been groomed for this since I was eleven. I'm not just going to stop."

"Do you want to go to Harvard?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Well, then there you go. Why are you complaining? You know... with this baby Harvard might have to go on hold."

"Crap. For one second I forgot about why we are in here."

"Whose is it?"

"What?"

"Is it Scott's?"

"Why wouldn't it be?" A certain tension filled the air. I was the only one that knew about Jean's indiscretion.

I told her I would never bring it up again but here I am asking, "Well two months ago you were still sleeping with Logan so..."

"Oh my god. I..."

"Was it really that easy to forget?"

"I love Scott. So yeah something so awful is easy to forget because... this isn't happening." I don't get that. Why would you do something to hurt someone you loved? Because it will hurt. There is not sugar coating that kinda thing. Even if Jean and Scott got into a fight and broke up for five minutes it still doesn't make it right. Forgiveness shouldn't come that easy.

"Scott doesn't seem like the 'forget the condom' kind of guy. You were on the pill right?"

"I didn't take it every day at the same time like I should have. I... I would forget."

"Then you are an idiot."

"I don't really need you to say that right now."

"I think its been three minutes. Isn't that how it goes in the movies?"

"Yeah..." She tentatively grapped the stick. The stick with her future on it.

"So, what does it say?"

...

"Psst... Rem... you up?"

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep."

"Me neither."

"Mostly 'cause I could hear you yellin about an hour ago."

"Yeah... can I come in?"

"You don't have to ask chere."

"I want to cuddle."

"Then you've come to just the right guy."

I jumped into bed with him and we squished together on his twin size matress. "Remy, we're never going to have sex. You know that right?"

"I try not to think about it," he laughed.

"Its hard for me not to kiss you. Is it hard for you?"

"Where is this coming from?"

"I'm just letting you know the situation."

"I know de situation."

"We just are never gonna talk about it?"

"I don't really like to. Why would we? Whats the point?" I have never heard Remy so serious before. I could feel his body tightening up.

"The point is... we aren't going to have sex. And you're a guy and I'm a girl. And years from now, if we ever get married, we are never going to have kids, you get that don't you?"

"Anna, I'm perfectly happy wit you. Only you."

"Remy, I love you."

"I love you too."

"I don't want to lose you."

"You ain't."

* * *

><p>Mysteryrogue: DANG sorry it took me so long to update! I'm really sorry. THe end of 2011 for me was just crazzzzzzy drama. Nonstop. But anyway! Was it good? alot of dramadrama not the same drama I dealt with but Jean and Kitty drama is good for Rogue and not me haha.<p>

Thanks to XxXRogueXxX, Asilanna Dark-witch and whitechocolate for reviewing the last chap.


	9. Chapter 9

Life went on. School was good. I was doing decent without even trying and, save the few detentions I get a month for being late to almost every class I have, I was having an okay high school experience. Considering. Remy and I were good. Its not the best idea, to date while in high school, but we managed. We were good- no, great. Amazing. Maybe not perfect, but I was happy. I deserved happiness and now I have it when I never thought I would. Life was good. Until...

"Professor, please! You can't let Remy take the fall for this!"

"He put himself in this situation Rogue." That is not a fair thing to say. Remy was hanging out with John yesterday and didn't think too much of it when the rest of the Brotherhood junkies joined along thinking he could handle them. But a seemingly harmless time of after school fun turned a different path, fast. Why couldn't they just play video games or go eat a hamburger. Any other guy-like activity but no. They choose to rob a liquor store and chicken out at the last minute when the guy pulls out a gun. They left Remy there to blame the whole thing on. Now Remy is in jail.

"You can fix it! And you won't!"

"Because I can't."

"YES, you can. But you _won't_. You could change the mind of what the cop saw or what the judge will declare."

"You cannot just use your mutant abilities to get out of a rut..."

"You don't get it! This isn't Remy's first offense! A while back... when we were doing a... job... Remy took the fall for me and now he has a record. If you let him take the fall for something he was barely a part of-"

"This is not a discussion Rogue."

Fine. I will just find a way around you. And you may be reading my mind right now but if you were that would break your privacy rules so I am going to end this my way.

Its not like he is the only one in this house with psychic abilities and as a matter of fact, Jean owes me a favor for keeping her secret.

Jean and Scott were cuddled on the couch watching television when I barged in, "Jean. I need to talk to you."

"I'm a little busy."

"You are watching Seinfeld reruns, I'm sure you could manage a minute or two."

"Well, I can't."

Her coldness was starting to become nails on a chalkboard. "I'd be nicer to me if I were you."

I stared her down and the unspoken truth became clear to her. "I'll be right back Scott."

"That's what I thought."

We ran into the kitchen and Jean was nearly in tears, "You said you wouldn't say anything!"

"And I'm not. If you do me a favor."

"Does this have anything to do with your delinquent boyfriend?"

"Yes, it does."

"What can I do that would help you?" she scoffed.

"You can do what the Professor won't do. You can get him out of there."

"The Professor will flip he finds out. I can't risk it!"

"Well, there seems to be alot of things you can't risk lately. Like Scott finding out about your mystery baby?"

"You are blackmailing me?"

"Are you or aren't you pregnant?"

"Pregnant?" Logan came in now with labored breathing, as if the thought of Jean pregnant shook him to his core.

"DAMN IT ROGUE!"

"What is she talking about Jean? What is going on?"

"Nothing that concerns you! We are over remember! Actually as I recall, you were the one that ended things with me!" She tried her best to whisper but her anger couldn't be subsided.

I interjected, "Okay, we are getting off topic here. My blackmail proposal still stands."

"Blackmail? What the hell is going on here?" Logan yelled.

"Rogue wants me to get Remy out of jail."

"So do it."

"What?" Jean and I said simultaneously.

"Do whatever she wants you to do. Fix this. Fix everything." He brushed passed us into the other room.

"Woah, that was harsh."

Jean tears went on full blast, "Lets go."

I will never forget the picture of Remy being hauled into a police car. The Thieves Guild was raided by the FBI a few years back and they took some very important things that Remy's dad didn't want in the wrong hands. This was only our second job and we were still a bit rusty. Remy's cat like reflexes were still in progress and sometimes my sense of touch would get the best of me.

They hadn't transported the cargo yet and used a safehouse just outside of town. Remy had all the details and debriefed me on it the week before. We scoped it out and deemed it easy enough. Avoid the henchmen posted out front and take out the ones in back if necessary. Mostly, just try to keep quiet. Then there were the booby traps inside and more FBI agents.

We made it through the first line of defense but when one of the guards took a swing at me, Remy body slammed him right into the alarm system that had lasers set up in distinct locations. Sirens went off. It was only a matter of time now, but I still got the goods and we could have made it.

We were sliding down the roof. At the gutters we were gonna jump but we were nearly surrounded. They had even called in a damn helicopter. Why did Remy's dad trust us with such a huge order? We weren't ready. We weren't prepared. We were kids for damn sakes and thats the only thing that saved Remy.

Both of us would have been caught but Remy shoved me off the roof and into some bushes near the riverbank behind the house, the only unsecured area at this point. He told me to run and I did what he said. With the backpack attached to me, I swam to safety.

I don't know how Remy only managed to get three months of juvi and three years probation but luckily that's all it was. Jean Luc had to pull some strings, who knows from where or from whom, but he kept Remy from dying in prison. It was a federal offense after all.

That was the hardest three months of both our lives. I visited him everyday that summer. Seeing him behind the plate glass window was torture. Even though it has its irony now that we are a couple. Somehow it mirrored what we would be for the rest of our lives. Thieves, star crossed lovers, a hopeless case.

I don't know how many heads Jean had to go through to have the charges dropped but she did it. Remy was in my reach and safe. Maybe John's feelings of rejection were more than I had imagined. Did he do this on purpose to have Remy locked up? I thought Remy and John were friends, how could he do this to him? Or to me for that matter if his crush is really real. The Brotherhood junkies didn't know what was coming for them.

"Thanks Jean," Remy said reaching out his hand.

She ignored him and addressed me, "Are we even?"

"I don't know, are we?"

"You're sick."

"You're the one with mornin' sickness?"

"Mornin' sickness?" Remy wondered aloud, "Den dat must mean you have yourself a lil bun in the oven."

"Great, now your loser boyfriend knows."

"Once again, not a particularly nice tone for someone with such a huge life debilitating secret."

"Shut up!"

I have never seen Jean so angry. Her eyes were full of fire as she screamed. The vein on her forehead was pulsating in an unsteady beat and it honestly looked as though she might strike me which would be a stupid move on her part and I'm not talking about the blackmail.

I was starting to feel bad for the girl. She had dreams and aspirations. She was a saint or at least I thought she was. And just cuz she had sex doesn't mean she still isn't a nice person though she isn't particularly nice to me. Not that I ever gave her a fighting chance.

Not to mention the way Logan looked at her today? Like he wanted her gone. Where was the love he used to have for her? Now he is dropping her like a fly? Logan is cold and cruel but that may be his baby in there and he couldn't care in the slightest?

Damn, "We're even. Okay?"

xxxx

Sometimes during Danger Room sessions I would stare at Jean's stomach. Luckily my new partner in crime, Jubilee, was there to snap me out of it. Jubilee was this tiny Asian girl I helped recruit. Who thought anyone would listen to me? Logan and I went to Beverly Hills, no need to mention its awkwardness, and found her parading around as a mall act. Her fireworks were entertaining enough but whats more unique is the way they sprout from her fingertips.

I convinced her and her adoptive parents that the mansion was the best place for her. Was she going to be a circus act for the rest of her life? Someone for people to gawk at? She was more than that. Jubilee was the sweetest girl and stereotypical Asian. She wore these adorable red rimmed glasses and loved to watch anime something her and my brother had in common. She also laughed at the idea of having her permit.

She got along well with Kurt and I but the rest of the house kept her at an arm's length. I suppose its because she is associated with me. Bobby won't talk to me and neither with Kitty as their relationship is still on and off. Its not like I did anything to them. Scott and Jean don't talk to me either but Scott has no idea why. While the adult teachers mostly just keep to themselves.

The mansion used to be my safe haven but now it was turning into a black hole. Sides were becoming apparent. There was Remy, Kurt, Jubilee and I and then there was everyone else. When is this high school drama going to keep infiltrating where I sleep?

Jubilee didn't know much about the tiny dramas of the house and definitely didn't know about Jeans growing baby bump. She never admitted to me that she was indeed pregnant but she didn't have to. She was eating healthier and being more careful. Feigning a sprained ankle, she cut her soccer season short. Jean would still graduate with the accolades but didn't anyone else think it was odd?

Scott is so pathetic. We sit at the dinner table and Logan is sitting there right next to him. Scott asks him to pass the bread, a polite and friendly enough gesture undeserved. Hasn't he sensed anything different in the love of his life? Hasn't he felt anything different when he is with her? They are always joined at the hip, when is he going to start feeling the baby kick?

_"Stop it." Jean ordered mentally._

_"Get out of mah head."_

_"Stop looking at me!"_

_"Well, you're looking at me!"_

"Girls!" The Professor called out. He must have been on our wave length. The clamoring noise made him snap. "Kitty was just talking about her cheer competition. I think we should make more of an effort to listen to her."

"Yeah!" Kitty stuck out her pink tongue.

"Someone is at the door," Logan huffed. How can he even stand to be here? With his temperament, I am surprised he has been able to keep his emotions at bay.

"I'll get it," Bobby offered.

I was eating my meatloaf, still staring Jean's way when I heard a familiar voice. Remy, who was sitting beside me, stopped breathing. He looked to me and whispered to himself, "It can't be her."

"Is that?" I got up from my seat and met Bobby at the front door who was talking to my old friend.

"You know this girl?" Bobby asked. I'm surprised he said one word to me.

"Belladonna?"

"Rogue! Oh my... I could hug you but I know I can't but... I want to! I've missed you!"

"How'd you find me?"

"Jean-Luc told me where you were. Where you both were." The way she said that... Could she know? Did Remy tell her about us? Like this house needs any more drama?

"Who is this girl?" Bobby questioned.

"She is Remy's ex-girlfriend," I explained.

"Actually, ex-fiance."

She pulled on the chain around her neck. It was tucked under her shirt but as it rose up the ring was revealed. Remy's ring. His mother's ring. The only thing he had to his name when Jean-Luc found him. Something that, living on the street, he never offered to barter for shelter for food. If he didn't have any, he would go without. But here was Belladonna with his ring. If he gave this to her then their relationship was more serious than I thought. Just when things with Remy and I couldn't get any better.

* * *

><p>Mysteryrogue: wow. Been a while since I have updated. Honestly I am working on a non-fanfiction related endeavor which is taking up most of my creative energy but I'm here to give you another chap!<p>

What'd you think? Thought I forgot about Bella?

Thanks_ starpower21 DemonQueen8787 Melly Black SazzaBirdy moonfan2012_ for keeping the faith!


	10. Chapter 10

That ring. The white gold band… the subtle diamond… the engraving on the inside…

It couldn't be. What the hell could Remy have been thinking? He gave that to her? And didn't think I would ever find out? They were engaged!? What the hell is going on!?

I know what I'm thinking: this is why Remy didn't come to New York any sooner. He was playing me. All this time he had me thinking that I was the only one for him but here is Bella on our doorstep to prove me wrong.

Bella looked like her sweet self. Her bouncing blonde curls were in full stride and she was wearing a pink coat with riding boots as it was late November. She was so innocent. She couldn't even sense the tension between Remy and I. She just thought she'd pop in for a visit? Because we're all friends right? Just friends? She did say ex... the problem is the _fiancé_ part. We all seem to be keeping secrets from each other.

"This is not what you're thinking Ro'. Trust me."

"This is too good," Bobby said smiling.

"Will you get out of here?" I snapped back. He gave a glancing pass at each of us before joining the others back at the dinner table.

Remy wants me to trust him? Trust? The most difficult word in the English language dictionary when it comes to Remy LeBeau. She had his ring. What more is there to say? I'm always here for Remy no matter what and I thought he was the one to have my back but I'm wrong. I'm wrong about a lot of things and most of them had to do with Remy.

This is just like him. To take the next step with Belladonna and then leave her when things get too serious. His visit to my hospital bed means nothing now. I never told him to break up with her. I let him choose her so I guess I'm to blame. I'm the one that ran away. I'm the one that ruined their fairy tale in hopes of favoring my own. I should have just left everything alone. I never should have kissed Remy in the library the day of the shooting. I shouldn't have told him that I love him because this is where it has gotten me. He came to New York and kissed me and I forgot about everything else. With Remy and I nothing seems wrong but its everything else around us that is wrong, that tears us apart. I'm so sick of this feeling of unintentional bliss.

"Remy, I have come from New Orleans on behalf of your father." Belladonna spoke so serious and I knew it was message, a bad one.

Remy looked skeptical, "Why would he send you? Why didn't he just call?"

"I guess because it has tah do with me… He wants me tah take you back to Louisianna."

"For what? What happened?"

"Its not what happened it's what he _wants_ tah happen."

"Which is what?" I asked because Remy wasn't going to. I could feel his rebellious nature getting the best of him. He didn't want her here that much was sure, but why?

"It kinda has to do wit dis," she says as she gestures to the foreboding ring.

"Where did you get dat anyway?! 'Cause I sure as hell didn't give it to yah."

"Your dad gave it to me." So Remy was telling the truth.

"Why would he do that?"

"He wants us to get married, bring our families together."

"Dis ain't fuckin' England. There is no crown here."

Now Bella was offended, "I hate to break it tah you but dere is a crown. I didn't know but… when we were born our families put aside their feudin' and planned our futures. There is no way around it. I'm sorry de proposition of bein wit me is so repulsive."

"I never heard of dis before," Remy scoffed.

Belladonna folded her arms across her chest, "Well you best believe it Rem."

"Dis is crazy."

"Its not dat crazy. You know our families have traditions."

"You're the one that broke up with me! Dis is where I need tah be. My father knows dat. He knows about my… I'm like Anna. Not exactly like her but we are both mutants." So that was his excuse for being in New York? It has nothing to do with him being in love with me, wanting to be with me. No of course it doesn't. Just say it. Actually it doesn't matter now. Remy may be slick but he was always dutiful to his family. He wouldn't protest. He is going to New Orleans I already know.

"He told me."

"Well, shit! He just told you everyt'ing didn't he?"

"And you're not like Anna."

"I am. And Anna and I-"

"And yeah I may have been de one tah break up wit you but I was t'inkin you'd come back to me! The night Jean-Luc gave me the ring I did dat to test you and de first thing you do is run off like a lil pup!"

"I'm in love wit Anna." Oh, shoot. "That's why I ran away and that's why I am here and why I am _stayin'_ here."

"…What?"

"If you want to know de truth… I have always been in love wit her. She just needed a lil nudge."

"Anna…?" Now she looks to me, her friend.

"We never did anything while you two were together. I promise." Crap, I am already lying. There was the kiss but she didn't need to know about that. At the time it didn't mean anything. Nothing happened until Remy came chasing after me. "I didn't want to hurt you and I told Remy to be with you even though… I had feelins for him too. I'm really sorry Bella. I didn't think-"

"You didn't t'ink I'd ever find out!?"

"I didn't care if you ever found out Bella. I love Anna and dere was not'ing that was going to keep me from her. But when I was with you I had feelins. Don't t'ink dat I didn't. I wouldn't have kissed you. I wouldn't have spent time wit you if I didn't have some feelins for you."

"Are you jokin?!" She stomped her foot, "HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO KNOW NOW?"

"You just have to believe me."

"Den what happened Remy?! What happened to us?"

"You weren't Anna. She's my best friend. I can't imagine my life without her."

"And you could imagine it without me? So much so dat you moved a thousand miles away…"

"Yes."

"I guess you want this back." She unclasped the chain from her neck and held it out for Remy to grab but then she pushed it in my direction. "I hope you two are happy. You both got what you wanted and I am de only one wit de broken heart here."

"Bella…"

"No, you shut up Anna! I thought we were friends! You were just playing some sick game wit me!" She threw the ring at me. It hit my stomach and crashed to the floor.

Was I playing a game? I know I liked Belladonna at one point but at the beginning why did I have all this happen? If I just told Remy the truth he wouldn't have hurt Bella. Was I trying to get back at her? For being the cute blonde rich cheerleader that she couldn't help being? And I was the weird goth girl with a crush on the cutest guy in school. I should have just left things alone or taken things into my own hands but I didn't do either. I just waited and lost control of my own life. When I came to New York that was supposed to change but it seems everything is catching up with me.

But I loved Remy. That was always true.

Remy tried to protect me but a woman scorned… "Bella don't-"

"I LOVED YOU REMY! I LOVED YOU AND I LET YOU TORTURE ME! I was never going to be good enough… It was always something… We were never good. We were always struggling. It was always something… or someone…"

"Bella, I'm sorry! I'm sorry it ended up dis way."

"You're not sorry. Neither of you are sorry. You're just happy. Happy to be together finally. Well, you have another t'ing comin for you, both of you! Because Jean-Luc and my father aren't going to be happy about dis. War is comin Remy LeBeau and dere isn't anyt'ing either of us could do to stop it."

"I'm not going to marry you Bella."

"Like I want to marry you? I DON'T HAVE A CHOICE!"

"My family isn't going to dictate my life. You do have a choice Bella."

"You don't understand. You don't understand…" She was ravaging her curls with her fingers. Strands came loose, falling to the ground. "If you don't-"

"Bella! Calm down! We can fix this. I will go to New Orleans and talk to my father… both of our fathers and get dis settled."

"There isn't any way around it, don't you understand!? We can't disobey them Remy."

"I'm not marrying you."

"You don't have a choice."

"What the hell is going on here?! All this screaming!?" Logan came to us in the foyer but none of us reacted. Belladonna was on the edge.

"I'm staying here in New York. I'm staying with Anna. I love her and no one is going to take that away from me."

"You're choosing the hard way Remy. I can't control what happens when I leave. I can't come back to New Orleans without you."

"You in trouble or something girl?" Logan asked.

"I will be when I get home."

"Then don't go home Bella," I offered.

"They will find me. They will find you."

Remy yelled, "This whole t'ing is ridiculous! Why don't you say that when you go back!?"

"Enjoy each other while you can." Bella's dagger eyes stabbed us before she turned around going back the way she came.

Logan, still reeling, "What the hell was that?!"

"New Orleans politics," I said.

"Couldn't understand a damn word you all said with those accents."

"Your growl is hard to understand too," I stated.

"Watch it kid. I'm getting out of here while I have the chance. Damn teenagers…"

"Remy…?"

"What?" He just stood there. His brown strands touché his brow as his head leaned down. Remy looked at his mother's ring, picked it up and put it around his neck. "I can't believe I left that there. Jean-Luc knows how much this means to me. Why would he give it to her…"

"Do you think Bella is serious? It's not just her hurting... The threats seem real. She was… scared."

"My father is a scary man."

"You should call him. Explain things."

"She's right. He won't understand. He won't understand why I choose you. Belladonna makes sense and you-"

"Don't."

"Not to my family. But that doesn't matter to me. What matters to me is you. I love you. That's why I came here."

"Then go to New Orleans. Tell him that in person."

"No, that wouldn't be a good idea. He has a way of making me do things I don't want to do."

"What? Like get married to your ex-girlfriend?! Please! He can't manipulate you like that anymore Remy. You have done time for him! You have paid your debt to him over and over for giving you a home, for taking you in, but enough is enough!"

"I don't know what to do."

"Go to New Orleans and stand up to your father."

"I can't. Movin here was my stand but that wasn't enough."

"I will go with you."

"What?"

"I will go with you Remy. We will talk to him together and get him to put all the tradition aside."

"He won't listen."

"We won't be askin, we'll be tellin."

"I can't have you come with me." When he brought me into his chest I could hear his heart racing, "I can't put you in danger."

"Me? Danger? I'm not a fragile little girl Remy. I can handle myself."

"Belladonna's threats were real. I can't have you in the middle of all this crap."

"You love me right?"

"YES! Isn't that what this is all about!?"

"You mean… if I had never told you I loved you you would have married her? Without hesitation?"

"No, there'd be some hesitatin."

I pushed him away, "Remy!?"

He chuckled, "I'm joking Ro. If we were both still in New Orleans I couldn't have you in de church pew watching us get married. I'd feel like a fraud. If you hadn't of kissed me that day I would have kissed you. If not that day den the next day… I don't know. But I do know that you had more balls den me and I will always be grateful for that. I was glad you kissed me and I would never take that back."

"It just sucks I had to get shot for us to both do something about it."

"Very true chere. Its always gonna be you I choose. I'd change what happened afterwards. I wouldn't have stayed in New Orleans for so long… I would have came on the next flight out. I would never have left your side. All this bullshit wouldn't have come between us."

"Remy, I love you."

"I love you."

"So… we're going to the bayou?"

"I guess we are."

"We will make things right Remy."

"I hope so."

* * *

><p>Wow. Been a huge while since I updated. Just been caught up with life is all. Also I am still working on the non-fanfiction story I have been writing and then my computer crashed! I wrote a whole ten chapters and its a lot more professional than my fanfics. I really want to publish it but no luck. I thought I'd try doing it online through kindle or something like that but am having a really hard time with copyright sheets and making sure its perfect grammatically and fluid. If anyone has any advice it'd be much appreciated! Shoot me a private message :)<p>

But I am getting back into that and trying to hang out to this as well. It really helps that I still get subscriptions reminding me I still have fanfiction peoples! Hope this chap was juicy enough.

This chap was inspired by Kate Voegele's songs Facing Up and Kindly Unspoken. Oh and Good Boy by Dia Frampton even though she wrote the song about something totally different I think it applies to Remy for the most part. Listen to them as you read?


	11. Chapter 11

We would never go to New Orleans. Not together anyway. Remy and I wanted to leave right away but with midterms coming up just before Christmas vacation the Professor wouldn't allow it. Honestly, there was no way in hell I was going to screw up school so late in the game. Senior year was chill but it wasn't that chill. I would have to put in a little more effort before break or it was going to cost me. You can bet that I am going to be wearing that cap and gown come graduation day. But New Orleans wouldn't wait.

The Brotherhood was busting up the mall. Kitty and Bobby were there earlier in the day and saw the gang scoping out the place. It was so obvious. Too obvious. We should have known it was a trap. Mystique was who I wasn't expecting. She was leading this troop and they were after Remy. The Brotherhood was out matched and out numbered but Remy was the one being double-teamed. Kurt had his back until mommy dearest shows up. He was stunned. He watched as Mystique shot a punch at Remy's jaw, knocking him out. He watched her whistle to Pietro who came to help her drag Remy's dead weight.

All he could say to me was, "I'm sorry." Over and over, "I'm sorry." He wouldn't look me in the eye and I'm glad he didn't. I was more than angry. This was Jean-Luc. This was Jean-Luc and my mother pairing up. He hired her for a job, probably a big payout, and she would be happy to oblige. She never liked me with Remy. She always said I was silly for pining for him, he was nothing special… a swamp rat. And why would he ever want to be with a girl like me? Timid and reserved. A part of me always listened to her. Her nagging voice kept me in my place for so many years. I did what she said, robbed when she wanted me to and hurt people when she didn't want to do the dirty work. Kurt was lucky not to have her in his life but now she was manipulating him just as she manipulated me for so many years. She showed her face, teasing him. He would want to know why she left him. He would want to know about her and I wasn't going to let him fall into the dark chasm that is Mystique. I wouldn't let it happen.

But right now I need to get Remy. There was nothing in the world that mattered more. That night I headed to the airport to catch the last flight out to Louisianna. Unfortunately I wasn't as sneaky as I thought. Jubilee was in the back seat of the taxi when it arrived a block away from the mansion. I told her to go home but she replied, "Lets go knock some heads!" I could use that gusto so I let her tag along.

I wanted to knock some heads. I knew where he was. I just had to have a plan. I can't just go storming into Cajun Country. Guards will be everywhere. Remy could be in any one of their hideouts and I would have to get some intel first. I think I had some reliable sources still in my pocket from the French Quarter.

The redeye arrived to New Orleans early. Too early. I would need my strength and that included coffee. I took us to Café du Monde where we munched on beignets and chickory coffee. I didn't realize how much I missed my city, a city that I spent so many years. It was my blank slate but now it seemed haunting. Jean-Luc would have eyes everywhere. He owns half the city. The other half belongs to the Boudreaux. I would have to be careful not to make to much of a footprint as I make my way through the city.

Jubilee and I headed to Esplanade Ave, where the city became less touristy and more seedy. I stopped into a bar spoke to a man named Paul. It was my mom's usual hangout but he never much cared for her getting into fights and ruining his barstools so I knew I could trust him. He said Mystique had come in with a load of cash, bought everyone a drink at the bar and then took off. He didn't know where Remy was but there was something big going on at the LeBeau mansion today and everyone was there.

So maybe they weren't trying to hide him after all, but I know Remy wouldn't be taking this sitting down. With this timetable, we would have to act fast. I headed back into the heart of the Quarter knowing it was my best bet.

The church across the street was calming as was the hustle of the busy street but I wasn't expecting it to bring another unwanted visitor. I was already on the lookout after speaking to Paul so spotting the red head who darted into a gift shop was easy to recognize.

I followed her, "Jean!? What the heck are you doing here!?"

I looked to Jubilee who shrugged, "I thought we might get into trouble. It'd be good to have some back-up."

"It's a good thing that she did! You could use me."

"No you are nothing but trouble in this situation. Jubilee is already one person too many."

"Well, I'm here so there isn't anything you can do about it. And Logan is on his way with the X-jet."

"What!?"

"He is going to help and I am going to help. I can find out where Remy is."

I whispered through gritted teeth, "Will you shut up! This is a secret mission, okay? Can you take this seriously?"

"I hardly consider your boyfriend being kidnapped by his own family a serious situation."

"It is serious and I don't need you messin it up!"

"I'm not going to mess it up." She tugged a black beanie on her head and yelled out to the salesman, "How much?"

"Fourteen dollars."

"I'll take it! I just love the fleur de lis." Whispering to me, "I'm just a tourist…. So where we going?"

"Swamp land."

"I will tell Logan to meet us there."

I could barely contain my sarcasm, "Yeah, make it a party while you're at it."

Remy's mansion was on a island in the middle of a the swamp land and I assume that's where this _party_ is going to be at so it was a good thing Jean was here to levitate us across because we couldn't exactly use any type of loud boat transportation. We needed to be quiet for Jean's concentration, which was finally a breath of fresh air not having to hear her voice. The noise could be heard as we got closer. I pointed to some brush to the right of us that we hid behind.

It was chilly at one in the morning. The house was booming with raucous noise. Laughter, music, talking… I could see the guests passing in front of the windows of the living room and kitchen but none of them were Remy. A speedboat whizzed by us but we stayed hidden. After the boat parked on the dock at the back of the house, I finally saw what we came for. Remy walked by the living room window and went upstairs. He turned on the light to his bedroom and I knew this was my chance.

"_Okay, now_."

I mentally spoke to Jean as she levitated me toward the window without a sound. It was weird not having control of your body and I was squirming a little bit as if I might fall.

"_Stop wiggling or you _will_ fall_!"

My landing wasn't at all graceful. I lost my footing when Jean let me loose and nearly fell but I made it in through the window.

"Rogue! How did you-"

"Well, someone needed to rescue you."

"I'm so glad you're here chere."

When he hugged me I could smell the liquor on his breath. "Or maybe you don't need rescuing," I said as I pulled away.

Remy was disheveled in his rich suit. His slicked back hair was coming undone and his eyes seemed redder than usual with a glossy look to them. Not to mention his sweaty palms. Remy LeBeau never gets nervous.

"Its not all rosey chere."

He lifted up his shirt to reveal his black and blue abdomen. I touched the bruises with my gloved hand, "What happened!?"

"You mean after Jean-Luc's shake down? He thinks he has me convinced tah marry Belladonna but I was planning to escape tonight if I could… but what is mo' important is you gettin out of here safely Ro."

"Well you're coming with me."

"It ain't that easy. You think we could just waltz right on outta here?"

"Like I just waltzed right in here sugah?"

"Jean-Luc won't have me leave Belladonna Boudreaux at the at the alter."

"So what are you sayin? You're gonna marry her!?"

"NO!" He lowered his voice, "But she is the only one that can put a stop to this. You have to go talk to her."

"I don't think she will listen to me. She was frightened of what might happen if ya'll didn't go through with this whole thing so what could I say to make her change her mind? Do you think she could really put a stop to this?"

"If she doesn't dis will never get left alone. Jean-Luc always wants family responsibilities first. This is big Rogue. Bella has a huge dowry and my father ain't gonna pass dat up."

Jean-Luc called out to his son in French from downstairs, "Remy? Where you at boy?"

"Is this like a bachelor party?"

"Close as its gonna get… Rogue you have to get out of here. Talk to Belladonna. Please."

Jean-Luc was coming up the stairs. "Where is she?"

"Out on Bourbon street, but it ain't not'ing crazy. The girls keep it subdued. Go on."

Remy turned to cover the window and I crept out just as Jean-Luc was coming inside. "What you doin up here son?"

"Gettin' some air."

"Ain't gettin' cold feet are you?"

"No, I just don't have half the liver you do."

"Aha! Dat's my boy!"

"_Jean! Hurry, hurry, hurry!"_

I didn't think Remy was right on this one. Usually he is the brain of these sorts of operations but something just didn't feel right. Jean and Jubilee looked to me for the next step and I had no clue but finding Belladonna would be the first step so we headed back to the French Quarter where Bourbon Street would be bursting with life even at this hour of the night.

But where would they be? Do you know how many bars are on Bourbon Street? That's why it's called goddamn Bourbon Street! Couldn't Remy give me any other clues to go off of? He just said they'd be keeping the get together classy… which joint is classy? We stood at the entrance of the first bar I thought wasn't as scandalous as the rest of 'em but as soon as we entered a girl with a low cut top was offering me a shot from a test tube. With no ID's being checked I took a swig. I figured we'd fit in more if we were drinking and besides I could use it.

"You know its getting late… maybe they aren't even in a bar anymore. They are probably heading back home by now."

"Jean's probably right Rogue."

"We can't stop looking. We'll split up."

"Why couldn't Remy just leave with us when you were upstairs with him!?"

"Jean-Luc wouldn't give up that easy. It ain't no game of capture the flag. We aren't gonna be playin tug of war with my boyfriend and if he thinks that talkin to Bella is the best thing to do… then we are going to do it."

"Fine. You head left and we'll head right. Meet back here in thirty minutes and if there is no sign of her then we go back, get Remy and leave. Logan is at a hotel waiting for us and if we come any later he'll come find us himself and you don't want that."

She made it sound so easy. Just _get_ Remy… "Agreed."

Everyone had silly smiles plastered on their face. People were bumping into me, drinks sloshing out of their extra large cups and they just laughed. I love this city but right now I was getting frustrated with every passing drunk.

Ten minutes went by and I finally caught a break. I saw a white poofy veil being followed by ten other giggling women. Jean had bought us Mardi Gras masks which seemed like a good idea, we wouldn't be recognized, but it also made it a bit harder to see. It might have been her and it might not but when she turned around there was no mistaking it. There was the bride-to-be.

The group was picked up by a limo on the next street over and I pulled over a nearby taxi and pointed in the same direction. The taxi took to snooping very well. It obviously wasn't his first time. He followed two cars behind and didn't make things too apparent. The limo dropped off guests just outside the city and then they started to go farther out. I urged the driver to keep going even though the fellow cars were beginning to thin out.

"Turn off your lights," I ordered. The driver did as I commanded after I handed him a hundred-dollar bill.

We were nearly back in Remy's swampland when the last of her party was dropped off but not Belladonna. She sat in the limo until her female friend entered in the house. I think I recognize it as her cousin's. Belladonna tip-toed out of the vehicle with no shoes on and went to the passenger side window. She slipped him some cash and waved as he drove off.

Another limo drove right behind us and over to Belladonna where she jumped in and the car sped off. Where was she going? Think she could be skipping out on this whole wedding too? Maybe she cared for Remy more than I thought. Maybe she finally found an out. I thought there was hope as we followed the limo, barely trying to keep up with it lest we draw more attention to ourselves.

But it wasn't heading on the highway. It was heading back into the city. The airport is thirty minutes away from the French Quarter so maybe a train station? Leave less of a footprint? No, there wouldn't be any trains at this hour and by the time there were she would be found out. Where are you going Belladonna Boudreaux?

* * *

><p>Updated sooner than you thought huh? Just been in the writing mood ever since my novel has been on the backburner.<p>

Keep the reviews coming! Love the constructiveness. Is that a word? Ha well thanks anyway:

Nefertiry and Dark Lord of the X-men

Song: Radioactive by Imagine Dragons


	12. Chapter 12

This can't be happening. To think that I just got Remy back from a jail stint and now he was going to be in a life sentence with Belladonna and their nutjob familes? No, that wasn't going to happen because Remy and I are a fairytale goddammit. We are best friends that turned into an epic romance with one doomed kiss and we are going to be together. I'm sick of my pity party goth girl mentality. Can't I have a good thing? Can't I ever have one moment of happiness before it gets torn to shreds? This wasn't going to happen. I wasn't going to let it. So I followed Belladonna to a hotel and not just any hotel but our hotel.

I gave a mental call to Jean who responded, "_Wait_ our _hotel_?"

"_Yup_."

"_Then we are one step ahead of you. Jubilee and I are here. Logan stepped out for a bit but he'll be back soon. What's the plan?"_

"_Look out the window into the patio area. Do you see her_?"

"_Yes_."

"_Put a tracer on her_."

Our connection was shut off as Jean followed the invisible path of Belldonna just long enough to see the room number she was going to and luckily I did have a plan. There would be no time to wait for Logan if this was going to be the ambush I was hoping for but I didn't know what I would find.

"Housekeeping." Jean said as she knocked.

It was a honeymoon suite and for a second I thought Remy could be inside. Starting the honeymoon early… No Rogue. No negative thoughts. Remy is the one that asked you to tail Belladonna. He isn't in that hotel room. But someone was. Someone had to be. Why would she be here instead of back home where in just a few hours she would be prepped for her big day. I had been to a few Lebeau weddings so I can only imagine how BIG this event will really be.

"_I can't hear anything_."

"_Neither can we_," I said as I looked over to Jubilee who was ready to pounce on whatever was behind that door. She is obviously a bored teenager wishing for some action.

"_No, I mean in my head. I mean their head… I can't-"_

Without warning a man behind the door grabbed Jean by her hair and dragged her in the room and when he yelled I recognized his voice.

"Ain't no housekeepin' allowed up here chere."

I ran inside just as Jean-Luc threw Jean against the wall knocking her unconscious. I couldn't believe what was standing in front of me. Jean-Luc?! When I noticed his shirt tossed on the floor I realized we interrupted. Jean-Luc and Belladonna!? Seriously!? He must be thirty years older than her! How long has this been going on? Suddenly I had so many questions but that had to be put aside for now. Not to mention that I needed a new plan. Fast. Jean-Luc would not want this getting out and obviously has no restraint to using violent measures, but that wouldn't work on me. I could win this fight.

"Anna?!" Belladonna screeched in disbelief. "What are you doin here?!"

"Don't yah think I should be asking you that question? You and Jean-Luc!? Aren't you supposed to be marrying my boyfriend in a few hours?"

"I…"

"Don't answer that Bells," Jean interjected.

"Bells? How cute," I mocked.

"You're gonna get the hell out of here Anna if you know what's good for you and you ain't gon say not'in."

"How can I not!? You would really do this to Remy? Your own son?"

"Remy could never give Belladonna what she needs. He knows his duty which is more than I can say for you."

"What are you talkin' about?"

"Mystique told me how you left her high and dry but den you started workin' for me which ain't no difference chere." Chere. The word sounded so sinister coming from his mouth.

"You don't know nothin' 'bout my relationship with Mystique."

"I know enough dat she sides wit me. She don't want you to be with Remy neither."

"It doesn't matter what she thinks. It doesn't matter what you think either."

"Remy would disagree. If it wasn't for you-"

"Exactly! If it wasn't for me he would marry Belladonnna even though you two are both treacherous cheatin snakes." And then it hit me, "You two want that dowry money. You don't care 'bout sneakin around because you want that money."

It'd be the biggest heist he'd come across. He was always having Remy and I steal pieces of art, fine jewelry, but that wasn't where the big money was. The Boudreaux were loaded and Jean-Luc probably had some gambling debts he had to pay off especially when his top earner, Remy, left for New York.

"And no whore is going to stop us."

Bella was surprising quiet. She was crying, but trying to hold back her usual sobbing. I was in deep but I figured I'd have to crash the wedding tomorrow, tell everyone and pray that they trust my word. But that wouldn't work. I am an outsider despite my years with the LeBeau family as Remy's best friend. I doubt I could convince either of them to tell the truth so I'd lick my wounds and hope for the best at the ceremony tomorrow.

"You love her Jean-Luc."

Without so much as a flinch, "Get the hell out." I leaned toward Jean's body on the floor but Jean-Luc stopped me. "Collateral."

"I'm not leaving her with you."

"You leave or she's dead."

"Jean-Luc…" Belladonna seemed like she was going to protest but when he shot her a look her stare drooped to her feet.

"Don't you dare touch her."

Jean-Luc ignored my warning as he lifted up Jean's head by a grab of her hair. He was about to kick her in the stomach when I screamed, "NO! She's pregnant! Don't-"

Everything happened so fast. Logan burst into the room and tackled Jean-Luc to the floor. He threw a flurry of punches and within seconds blood was everywhere. Belladonna was shrieking as Jubilee and I helped drag Jean out of the room. Then there was a gunshot. We all stopped dead in our tracks as Belladonna held the smoking pistol. The bullet went to Logan's head and his body collapsed onto Jean-Luc.

"You ruined everyt'in! You always ruin EVERYT'IN Anna! My whole life was ruined because of you and that wasn't enough was it!? You had to come back and make matters worse! I loved Remy! And you took him from me! And now that I moved on you have to take another man I love!"

"Belladonna… put the gun down…"

"NO!"

"You didn't kill Logan… He will be fine. You don't have to do this."

She was panting and stuttering, "I… Jean-Luc…"

Is this a bad time? "Tell the truth. Let Remy go… You and Jean-Luc can go away together."

She pointed the gun at me. "SHUT UP! YOU RUINED EVERYT'IN!"

I leaned Jean against Jubilee and reached for Logan just as Jubilee shot out a few blaring fireworks from her fingertips. The shot hit the ceiling as we made our way out of the room. I heard Belladonna sobbing from the hallway.

We went down two floors to our hotel room. There wasn't anywhere else we could hide and this was as far as we could drag two people. I dropped Logan like a suitcase but Jean we laid carefully on the bed. They wouldn't expect to find us here right? Its reverse psychology… Right?"

What were we going to do? Still go to the wedding? Try and figure something out… Remy will know what to do. He could… do something. Anything. This mission was becoming more dangerous with every passing minute.

"Is Logan really going to be okay?"  
>"I can only hope so. This isn't the first time he has taken a bullet to his temporal lobe. He should snap out of it soon."<p>

"And Jean?"  
>"I… I don't know."<br>"Is she really pregnant?"

"Yeah."

"Does Scott know?"  
>He doesn't know. He doesn't even know that the kid might not be his. He doesn't know that his perfect valedictorian girlfriend has been sleeping with Logan and… Who am I to be passing judgments? When you wake up Jean I am going to apologize.<p>

"_No, you're right_."

"Jean!?"  
>She stirred awake, "Why am I helping you again?"<br>"Because you are a good person. I am sorry I put you –you both- in danger."

"Its fine… I can feel it." She knew exactly what I meant.

"You can?"

"Yeah. Pretty cool huh?"

"Yup."

"Is Logan okay?"

"You tell me."

Jean closed her eyes and in a few moments she declared, "He'll be fine. He is coming to."

"You all need to leave on the X-jet as soon as Logan is able."

"What about you?" Jubilee asked.

"I have to get Remy."  
>"His dad will kill you," Jean stated.<p>

"I have to try."

"You really love him."

"Yes."

"Jubilee can you get me a glass of water?" Jean requested.

"And go on the lookout too," I added.

"Okay."

After Jubliee gave Jean her water and she left the room Jean continued, "You know I do love him, Logan. It's different than with Scott. It's more… animal instinct. Basic human nature. Like I couldn't avoid it if I tried. There is a chemistry there that is something I have never felt with Scott but I do love Scott. He is my first love and I know he will always be there for me. Do you know what I mean?"

"I have only had one love. It's always been Remy. No matter who came in between us. We always come back to each other. But I do know what you mean. I couldn't help falling for him."

"That's why I am going to help you."

"No, I can't put anyone else in danger."

"I'll be fine. You know the baby isn't Logan's… I went to the doctor and the dates just don't add up. Its Scott's baby."

"Is that good?"  
>"Logan isn't meant to be a father. He doesn't know what it is to love. He will someday but not with me. It wasn't meant to be."<p>

"Nice to hear that you think so kindly of me," Logan said as he rose from the ground.

Jean tried to backtrack, "Logan… I-"

"You really think that if you were with my child that I wouldn't love it?"

A tear rolled down Jean's cheek, "You're broken."

He got up and brushed himself off like the brawl from a few minutes ago never happened. "You are going to stay with him?"

"He is the father of my child."

"Do you love him?"

"Yes. He's dependable Logan. He doesn't leave town for months at a time on his motorcycle. He is going to be there for me."  
>"So I'm guessing you won't tell him about me."<p>

"No and you won't either because a part of you does love me and wants me to be happy."

It was quiet for a long time and I was wondering what kept me in the room when this conversation began. Everything was out in the open and the tension could be cut with a knife. I felt like hiding but Logan and Jean kept staring at each other and I felt like any sudden moment would disrupt the balance of the universe.

"You're going home kid," Logan ordered Jean."

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm the one with the plan."

Jean did have a plan to get me into the wedding and it was a damn good one. She was going to do a magic trick. I would waltz right in and no one would notice because I wouldn't be me. It'd be a hard thing to pull off but with Jean away from immediate harm and with complete concentration it could be done. Luckily, with most of the people heading to their seats, Jean's trick would only have to be used on a few people that stayed in the LeBeau house.

It was an hour before the wedding. Belladonna was getting ready in Remy's room upstairs and I managed to see Remy in the room downstairs so that's where I headed.

I nodded to people I passed by and was received with smiles. I knew my disguise was working but I didn't know for how much longer so I hurried into the room to find Remy alone. He was slumped over in the office chair with his head in his hands.

"Remy…"

"What-"

I ran into his arms and leaned in for a kiss, "Remy."

"Get off of me!"  
>"Remy, it's me! Anna."<p>

He threw me off of him, "What?"

"Jean…"

"Oh right, sorry!"

"Anna!?" I was back in Remy's arm in a split second and I was home. I missed him so much. I didn't realize how draining this trip had been but it was all going to be worth it. I hope. "Thank god you're alright chere. Jean-Luc is pretty messed up and I am assuming you had something to do with that?"

"Logan is the one that beat him to a pulp."

"Ro… you gotta get out of here. Jean-Luc ain't gonna take to kindly to you being here. I'm sure he has all eyes peeled for you."

"He won't hurt me now that I know."

"It don't matter what you know. He don't gotta tell anyone why just who he wants dead and they're dead. I'm gonna get out of here Rogue."

"Really? Before or after the wedding?"  
>"Well… after! But I ain't gonna sign no paperwork chere! Trust me! I have the speed boat out back and-"<p>

"You don't have to go through with it at all!"

"Chere-"

"Listen to me! Jean-Luc and Belladonna… they are together!"

"What you mean?"

"I mean last night I saw them at the hotel together. We busted in on them and all hell broke loose but the point is they are together! They've been together. They're in love Remy. They are using you. They want the dowry Belladonna's family is putting up. It's the only reason I can think of and you know Jean-Luc only sees green."

"They are together? For how long?"  
>"I don't know! What does it matter?"<p>

"It does matter! It's disgusting! She was sleepin wit him!? While we were together?!"  
>"Remember me? Your girlfriend who is trying to save your ass?"<p>

"Chere… I'm sorry. I don't mean it like that. Its just… a lot to take in. Do you have any proof?"  
>"I… The hotel-"<p>

Jubiliee's voice was heard over Jean's telepathic phone line, "_Hey_!"

"They probably used another name. We need to show my grandfather proof and not to mention Belladonna's grandparents. Were you hoping Jean-Luc's face would suffice?"  
>"Kinda…"<p>

"_Hey_!"

"This is my ticket out Rogue."

"I know."

"You know… I have been doin a lot of thinkin' in here. Mostly because they don't let me out on my own much and I just got to sit here in my thoughts."

"_Hey_!"

"That's nice Remy but-"

"It got me thinkin' chere. I want to marry you. I never really believed in marriage, but my mom did. That's why she kept the ring right? She'd be happy for me. I know if she met you she'd love you just like I do. I want to spend the rest of my life with you chere."

"WHAT?! Remy! This is not a romantic moment! You're getting married! I am not accepting a proposal from you on your damn wedding day!"

"I wasn't askin' you. I'm just warnin' you."

"Warnin' me?"

"That one day I am gonna ask you. I am gonna get down on one knee and you're gonna say yes and we'll be gettin' hitched."

"Remy-"

"As for today... we just gotta stall this a bit-"

"_HEY_!"

"WHAT?!" Remy and I yelled out simultaneously.

"_I recorded it on video. Its on my phone_."

"_You did_!?"

"_Just the beginning part but after I put my phone in my pocket. You can still hear the audio though I swear._"

"_Sounds pretty convincing to me," Logan noted._

"Just as long as we lay the ground work the patriarchs will do the rest. Our granddads will do all the investigating themselves," Remy smirked.

* * *

><p>mysteryrogue: Sorry about the formatting on this one don't know how it got messed up and I couldn't fix it :(<p>

Just got back from vacation, so forgive me for not updating sooner!

Thoughts!? ;)


	13. Chapter 13

Remy was right. As usual. I had never met Remy's or Bella's grandfathers but there they were in their wrinkly flesh. They looked ancient. Their balding scalps were covered in liver spots and numerous scars were present on their exposed skin. As their feeble bodies were rolled in on wheelchairs they couldn't hide their utter disdain of being in the same room together. The feud is still alive for some, I suppose. They had stepped down years ago to allow their sons to take over the reins but they were still the ones in charge. Any major decision went through them. The patriarchs were who you would come to for council and you were to never disappoint them. They weren't afraid of replacing your throne with someone more worthy and by any means necessary.

Remy and I stood in front of the council, waiting for our fates to be decided. There were two outcomes. One: They would believe everything we said and would let us go to move on with our lives. Or two: They would kill us both. The latter option sounds dire, but we were here anyway and I think we could take them.

Belladonna's grandfather was the first to speak in his perfect French language, "I was planning on attending a wedding today. Why have you declined to marry my granddaughter and bring this woman into our sacred council?"

"Belladonna and my father have lied to all of us about their relationship. It was hardly platonic."

"How dare you speak of my daughter in this way!" Belladonna's father Marius yelled out.

I began to play the tape of our conversation in the hotel room. The room became tense and angered. Muffled voices filled the room. Some laced with disgust others with disbelief and sadness.

"You ruined everyt'in! You always ruin EVERYT'IN Anna! My whole life was ruined because of you and that wasn't enough was it!? You had to come back and make matters worse! I loved Remy! And you took him from me! And now that I moved on you have to take another man I love!"

"How am I to know that is the truth?" Bella's grandfather questioned.

"I believe their absence speaks for itself," Remy stated.

"Where are they?"

"Last I saw they were heading to the airport," I noted. If Jean-Luc was even alive after his beating from Logan.

The Bourdreaux patriarch nodded to a family member at his side of the council. He got up from his seat and exited the room. The room stayed unmoving except for Remy's hand which clasped onto mine. A few minutes later the man returned and replied with a nod.

"THIS CAN'T BE TRUE!" Marius' fierce scream was daunting.

Now Julien, Belladonna's brother, got to his feet. "They are lying!"

Finally Remy's father spoke, "The truce is retracted."

"I hardly think more war will solve these issues grandfather," Remy lowered his head, afraid he had spoken out of turn.

"We had planned for a King and Queen and now we have a disaster. Surely you will take your rightful place at the thrown. I may not have agreed with my son on many matters but this is one we both felt despite his current condition with the Guild."

"I ask that I be relinquished from my duties to the Guild. I have always appreciated the sacrifice that has been made for me, an abandoned child… a thief no less, but I feel that I have given my fair share. I wish to return to New York to be with Anna."

I couldn't believe it. Not only had Remy picked me but he picked me over the Guild. New Orleans was his life. Even though he has been in New York with me all this time, Louisianna was still tethered to him. But now he was giving it all up. For me.

He wasn't lying when he said the Guild has made sacrifices for him. They saved him. They took a helpless child from the streets and gave him a new life. He wouldn't be the Remy I know today without them. But he was finally free.

Julien argued, "You can't let him go! There must be a punishment for Gambit! For all we know he killed Belladonna and-"

"SILENCE!" The Bourdreaux patriarch commanded.

"Henri will take the thrown. The LeBeaus and the Bourdreaux will continue to share the bayou by order of the sanctions of the territory lines. That seems like the most logical plan," Remy offered.

"But there will be no friendship from here on," the LeBeau patriarch proclaimed.

"This is ridiculous! How are we to know who initiated this treachery?!" Marius spoke out, "For all we know it was Jean-Luc manipulating my daughter-"

"ENOUGH!" Marius' father wasn't afraid to show his embarrassment, "We have suffered enough! The meeting of the council is over."

Remy turned to me and reached for my hands, "We're going home."

But of course things are never that easy, not for us. Remy's grandfather's voice clarified, "You can go. Anna still owes The Guild. A debt must be payed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mystique sold her to us. She belongs to The Guild."

"WHAT!?" I screamed, "ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? DO YOU PEOPLE LIVE IN THE 1800's?! Because last time I checked, slavery is ILLEGAL."

"Do you have the fifty thousand dollars she owes us? She is your mother after all, a reflection of you. Her debts are your debts."

"BULLSHIT! I do not belong to anyone and before you even try to stop me remember who you are dealing with and what I can do."

"We already have a solution to that."

Before I could put up a fight, two tiny darts stung me in the neck. I pulled it out, threw them on the floor, but when two henchmen came toward me I was already on my knees. The room was spinning. Another henchmen was dragging Remy away who was throwing punches and yelling, "I will find Mystique! I will fix this!"

I was passing out. This is some bullshit. BULLSHIT I tell you. The henchmen grabbed me. In disbelief, "Did you just touch me? You touched my skin... How did you..."

* * *

><p>Short chap, but needed to update :) tell me what you think.<p> 


End file.
